A Transvestite Romance
by Nierx
Summary: Love is forgiving your boyfriend for deceiving you by being a transvestite, loving his artist and hyper siblings, being afraid of the eldest ex-junkie brother, and scoffing at various illness. AkuRoku, SoRiku, Cleon, MarNami yaoi
1. Pilot or First Sight

A Transvestite Romance

Chapter 1- Pilot/First Sight

Axel never believed in love at first sight. He thought it was a bunch of bull made up to for one reason: to make girls think they would find love.

Boy, he was in for a surprise when he moved to Twilight Town…

* * *

January 1, 2009

It was Axel's sixteenth birthday when his older brother, Reno, told him the news.

The birthday was normal. Axel woke up after sleeping for a couple of hours. He ate breakfast and played video games. Reno took him out to dinner at an expensive place. When they got home and had cake, Reno dropped the bomb.

"Axel, we're moving."

"What? You're kidding! Where to? Why?" he demanded, thinking it was a joke.

"You're getting older and we should move out of Midgar."

"What about my friends? Your job?" Axel stood up, ready to punch his brother's lights out.

"You'll make new ones. My job? Since when you cared about my job? Besides, I'll get a new one. I've got experience guarding Dad. They'll take me."

"Fine," Axel grumbled, running a hand through his hair, kicking the counter. "You'll be fine, I'll just rot!"

"Don't be such a drama queen. I'm doing this for you."

"For _me_, thanks Reno! Where are we moving to anyway?"

"Twilight Town."

"What?"

* * *

January 7, 2009

"Hello. I'm Axel Flurry. As in the Flurry of Dancing Flames. I used to live in Midgar, but my jerk brother decided to move. So now I'm stuck with you losers." Axel smirked. It was 7th hour AP English. He said this speech in all classes except in Gym.

"Alright, Alex-"the teacher, Mr. Mouse started.

"Axel. Got it memorized, Mouse?"

"Yes, sorry. Axel. Sit next to Hayner and-"the door opened revealing a young woman with blonde hair and black clothes. "Roxanne, you're late. Not a good choice for the first day of the new semester."

"Sorry, sir. My locker wouldn't open." Roxanne replied, smoothing her hair and 'gliding' to her seat.

"Alright, I'll sit next to her," Axel said, perking up. He sat down next to her and a boy with messy, slicked back blond hair and camouflage. Hayner snickered.

"What?" Axel asked, sticking his feet into the aisle. "Nothing," Hayner laughs. Axel grabs his shirt and yells "What the _hell_ is so funny?"

"Axel, Hayner, we are in class!" Mr. Mouse said sternly.

"Sorry, sir," both mumble.

* * *

After class, Roxanne 'glided' up to Axel. "Thanks," she mumbled, twisting a strand of hair.

"No problem," Axel smiled gently. "What did that guy want?"

She blushed. "Nothing, he was an old friend."

"What happened? You broke up?"

"No. We never went out." She mumbled.

"Then what?"

Roxanne changed the subject. "What happened to your face?" Axel touched his cheeks; two upside down tear drops rested there. "These? Oh, I was playing with a burning branch. I burned my face. I was an idiotic kid."

* * *

"So she laughs and kisses my cheek and leaves! I mean I didn't do much, just yelled at a kid." Axel said, shaking his head. Reno swallowed a piece of shrimp.

"I think this Roxanne girl has a crush on you, Ax," Reno said teasingly. Axel gagged.

"I just met her."

"I know. Every girl wants to be swept off her feet by a knight and shining armor and lives happily ever after. Doesn't mean it will come true."

Axel groaned and pulled at his hair. "Why me?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is it?" Axel demanded and stormed to the door, wrenching it open.

"Hi," a boy with a mullet said. "We," he indicated an emo-looking boy "Live across the hall. I'm Demyx and this is Zexion!"

"Nice to meet you," Zexion mumbled, hiding behind his blue/gray/purple-ish hair.

"Can we come in?" Demyx asked, bouncing.

Axel looked around. "What the hell, come on in."

* * *

A/N: Welcome. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. (Please tell me if you liked it). This shall be continuing!


	2. Friends and a Date

A Transvestite Romance

Chapter 2: Friends and a Date

* * *

Zexion Cloak and Demyx Nocturne sat on the couch. Axel went to his room to get something. Demyx saw Reno in the kitchen, smoking a cigarette. "Hey, who are you? I'm Demyx and this is Zexion. We're your neighbors."

"That's nice," Reno drawled. "I'm Reno, Axel's big brother."

"The jerk?" Zexion asked.

Reno scratched his head. "What?"

"The jerk. Axel said that you made him move."

"Axel, what did you say at school?" Reno yelled, causing Zexion to jump.

"Oh, that you were a jerk and that I came from Midgar," Axel called back, carrying a laptop with him.

"So that's were my laptop went!" Reno groaned, hitting his head.

"Yup, I had it all along. You tore the place apart for nothing."

"So," Axel said, looking at Demyx and Zexion, "you live across the hall."

"In 815," Zexion said and Demyx added, "Yeah, we're fosters."

"Okay…Anyway, do you guys know Roxanne Strife?" The two fosters look at each other.

"Yeah, we know hi-"Demyx started.

"_Her_," Zexion interrupted. "Roxanne Strife, age 16. She's a sophomore, like us."

"Okay…" Axel said. "Anything else?"

Demyx thought. "She likes those bands where they scream."

"But not horror movies," Zexion added.

The boys talked until Reno said for them to get out, it's a school night. As Axel shut door 813, he thought about what he would do tomorrow.

* * *

Roxanne turned out to be in his Biology class, too. She wasn't there the day before because she had to go to the dentist.

"So, Roxanne, do you want to catch a movie tonight with me?" Axel asked the blonde. Her eyes lit up.

"Sure," she said. "What time?"

"Well, we could see what's playing after school and I'll pick you up about thirty minutes before it starts."

"Okay."

* * *

They walked to the AMC near the school. There was a brief consideration between Valkyrie and Mall Cop. They decided on Valkyrie, which was alright with Axel (he saw the trailer and really wanted to see it).

At 5:00, Axel stopped by the Strife household and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" asked a voice from inside the house intercom.

"Ummm…Axel Flurry. Got it memorized?"

"Oh! We've been expecting you. Come on in. The door's unlocked."

Axel tried the door and it opened. A boy around Roxanne's age bounced to the door. _Great, another Demyx_.

"Hey! I'm Sora," Sora said cheerfully, his chocolate-brown spikes bouncing.

"Sora, who is it?" asked a girl's voice.

"Axel," Sora called. He turned to Axel. "Come on, I'll introduce you. Rox is getting ready."

_Rox_?

In the living room there was a girl in a white dress. She introduced herself as Naminé and went right back to sketching.

"We're triplets," Sora explained. "Rox, Naminé and I. Nam's the eldest of us."

"Hey, Nam, where's Cloud?"

"In the kitchen, she replied."

"Kay. Cloud's our big brother. He's 21."

A man was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. Wow, he looks like Naminé and Roxanne was Axel's first thought. His second was-this family likes emo-grunge clothes. Sora was dressed in skinny black pants and a white T-shirt. He had fingerless gloves and two belts. The man was wearing black baggy pants and a black tank top.

"Cloud, this is Axel." The man looked up; his blue eyes (so like his siblings) seemed tired.

"Hey, I'm Cloud."

"Nice to meet you," Axel replied and they shook hands.

"There's something I need to tell you," Cloud started.

"Hey, Axel," Roxanne said, sticking her head in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Roxy. Ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Then let's go."

* * *

They walked to the AMC. (A/N: Twilight Town is small so why waste the gas? And the Town has a mild winter.)

"You look nice," Axel said as they got popcorn and drinks.

"Thanks." She was wearing a My Chemical Romance black T-shirt, skinny pants, and black Converse. As always, her left arm had the black-and-white checkered wristband and one black and one white ring.

Yup, defiantly emo-grunge style, Axel thought. Naminé was the exception. As for Axel, he wore skinny black pants and a Nirvana T-Shirt.

They went into the theater and talked since they got there early.

"What's your family like?" asked Axel.

"Well," Roxanne said, "Cloud's the eldest. He's taken care of us since we were little. Our parents died when we were 5 and he was 10. We lived at our aunt's until he turned 20 and we moved out. He works at some security place."

"My brother does too," Axel laughed. "He's always tired."

"Yeah. Naminé is a great artiest. Her work is at school. Check them out.

"Sora is really cheerful and good at video games. He also is in the band. He plays the flute." (1)(2)

"And what about you?" Axel asked. Roxanne smiled shyly. "You'll have to find out."

* * *

Roxanne cried at the end when Colonel Claus von Stauffenberg and the rest of the men died. Axel patted her hand and wiped her tears away.

"It's so sad that those men died and there was less than a year before the war ended! It's unfair." Roxanne ranted.

"I know," Axel said, hugging Roxanne softly. "But life changes, that's what makes everything worth it."

At the Strife household, Roxanne stood on tiptoes and kissed Axel on the mouth.

"Good night, Axel. See you tomorrow." She started to walk towards the door.

"Wait," Axel said, grabbing her arm. She turned around. He angled his head right and kissed her on the lips. Roxanne kissed back.

When they pulled away, her eyes were shining. Axel guessed that his eyes were glowing too. "Night," he whispered.

"Night," Roxanne replied and went inside.

Axel turned and left. While he was walking, he touched his lips. He knew somehow that she was too.

* * *

A/N: Welcome back.

(1) Yes, it seems that I keep making Sora be a flute player. Whatever. He just seems like one.

(2) **Edit: **Thanks to Angel of Lavender for noticing my messed up time line.

By the way, Axel doesn't know that Roxanne is a boy.

On a side note, I beat Final Fantasy VII last night.

Thank you, smarterthanyouraveragetoddler, SarahXxUnlovedxX, Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801, Violett-Violence, and Jayrin Paige, HalelovesCullen, FFTW Productions, and Crayola TicTac, and .Nobody for reviewing/alerting/faving this story. Some of you did 1 some of you did 2 some of you did all so I decided to thank all of you at the same time.

Next time (possibly, not sure): Meeting Riku, a discovery…

Nierx


	3. Who We ARe

A Transvestite Romance

Chapter 3: Who We Are

* * *

Cloud thought he had seen everything. He saw his parents die; he saw horrible things at work; he saw his friend, Aerith, attacked and survives. He wasn't prepared for an unconscious 18-year old on his driveway, back against his trash can.

"Hey kid!" Cloud ran over and shook him. The man-boy opened his eyes. They were a blue-gray. He brought his hand up to his forehead and pulled it back, and looked surprised as blood stuck to it. "Ow…" he muttered, and passed out again.

* * *

"So why are we going to the hospital again?" Sora asked. Naminé sighed and repeated, "Sora, we are here to find Cloud and go home."

"But why the hospital?" Naminé looked like she was going to ram the youngest triplet into the wall.

"Cloud always shows up at the hospital," Roxanne said, tapping Sora on the shoulder. Sora leapt about a foot in the air.

"Jeez Rox, sneaking up on us." Roxanne laughed and hugged Axel, who looked twitchy; he hated hospitals. Needles and the scientific-clean smell. It gave him the willies.

"Excuse me," Naminé asked the nurse-becoming the group's official leader-"Where is Cloud Strife?"

"Hey Naminé. And Sora and Rox-"

"Roxanne," Roxanne said. "Or Rox. Axel calls me Roxy. You could call me anything."

"Well," the nurse said, looking up Cloud's file. "Your brother isn't in the system, today."

"What?" the Strife triplets and Axel exclaimed. "That bastard!" Axel muttered. The hospital was getting to him.

"I saw him go up to the 8th floor," the nurse said. "And he had someone up there. Room 814." The Strife triplets looked confused. "Thanks," Sora said cheerfully.

"Take care kids," the nurse said cheerfully and then muttered to herself, "See you when Cloud breaks a rib or when Sora falls out of a tree."

* * *

The teens went into 814. They saw a brunette male in the bed with Cloud sitting in the uncomfortable bed-side chair. "It's gonna leave a scar, Mr. Strife. Permanently. Looks like a knife or a gunblade did this. Do you know anything about him? Name, address, profession?"

"I'm Leon. Address-The Other Wall Street. Profession? Come to the Corneo Mansion and find out," the man named Leon rasped and then laughed which quickly died in his throat. (1)

The _male _doctor looked embarrassed. "Well, Mr. Leon, be careful. Here are some pain killers-the scar will hurt for a couple of days."

"Don't want them," the man said flatly. "I'm addicted. Once I start, I can't stop until the bottles are empty. Then, I destroy stuff."

"Okay," the doctor said and then left the room, muttering about "Riff-raff".

Leon looked at Cloud and the kids. "Who are you guys?" Cloud sighed, ran a hand through his head and told him.

"Oh, so you're the guy whose driveway I collapsed on? Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Do you think you can leave?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just be out of your hair, Spikes."

Cloud shook his head. "One-Don't call me Spikes. Two-I meant you're coming with us." Leon pouted.

* * *

Sora was lost. He just wanted a damn soda and some chocolate, damnit! But now he was

"Lost, are we?" asked a slender, muscular boy with a shaved head.

"What's it to you? And yes. I'm Sora Strife."

"Well, I kinda live here. Two, you look lost. And three, I'm Riku Shan." The boy's aqua eyes were dancing with amusement. Like Axel's. But Riku's had exhaustion to them too.

"Okay, you can be my guide!" Sora cheered.

Riku took him the soda machine and then back to room 814. On the way there, he explained about his life. His parents were scientists, his brothers were in a band called One-Winged Angel, and he had cancer. Which sucked, and so his hair was gone. Sora apologized and he shrugged.

"It's fine. I mean, I was angry for a long time. But now I'm over it. I'm getting better, slowly."

At the doorway to room 814, he dropped Sora off and Sora wrote his number on Riku's palm with a Sharpie. "Call me, okay?"

"Alright," the boy said. "I will."

"Riku!" a nurse came up to him. "You shouldn't be up and about. You have tests soon."

Riku put his hands in his white pajamas pockets. "Sorry, Jen. I got bored staring at white walls. And Sora here was lost."

Jen's eyes softened. "Alright. Now say goodbye."

"Chow," Riku said, looking a bit dejected. He turned around to the elevator, waving a hand behind him. Jen followed, frowning.

"Sora," Cloud demanded, "Where were you?"

"Ummm…I wanted a soda," Sora replied, scratching the back of his head, blushing.

* * *

When they (Axel was still with the Strifes and Leon for some reason) got to the Strife household, Leon snorted. "The house is light blue. Huh. Struck me as it being black, considering your guys' style."

"We tried," Sora piped up. "But the damn home-owners association rejected it."

"I like the color," Naminé said, ever the artiest. "It's got a happy, cheery look to it."

Roxanne smirked, "Like we're the happy, cheery folk." Axel laughed, pulling his hair up to a ponytail, making himself look even more like Reno, "We can always change that, right?"

"Don't think so Axel," Cloud said. They all went inside.

* * *

Leon got the guest room. First, he went to the bathroom and took off the bandage, revealing a crusted over scab that went from over his right eyebrow, across his nose, and below his left eye.

He sighed. "Nearly this close to being blind. Damn."

* * *

Axel and Roxanne were watching TV. Roxanne nearly skipped over Mythbusters.

"Hey, I love this show!" she cheered.

"Really? I love it too. Best thing on the Discovery Channel." Together, they watched Adam and Jamie blow stuff up. Romantic afternoon, eh?

The rest of the afternoon was spent channel surfing, talking, and eating popcorn. Cloud typed some document on the computer. Leon slept, Naminé drew, and Sora chatted with Riku on the phone, laughing of course.

She hit the channel up button and CNN was on. "In other news, Reno and Axel Shinra have not been found after their father was shot in self-defense."

Axel hit the channel up button, turning it to the SpongeBob. Roxanne stared at him. "What's wrong?"

Axel sighed. "It's a long story…Tell it to you later."

* * *

Roxanne went to her room, going to change her shirt after she spilled Mountain Dew on it.

"Hey, Axel? Can you go tell Rox it's time for dinner?" Cloud asked.

"Sure," he replied, walking up the stairs.

"Yo, Roxy, Cloud says its dinner-"he opened the door without knocking. The scene was like snapshots in his mind. Roxanne was not facing him, her shirt was off, a corset-like item on the floor next to her, along with a wig, a long, blonde wig.

She turned and screeched. Axel yelped. "You're-you're a…a. Guy."

She-or he really- was blushing. His hair stuck up everywhere, as blond as the wig, his face was bright red as Axel's hair. He started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so so _so_ sorry, Axel."

"Shit," Axel swore, and ran out. Cloud was by the door, his spikes covering his eyes.

"What happened? Axel?" Axel felt like he was going to hurl. His mind was repeating _I kissed a guy, A GUY!! How? Why?_ He was angry.

Sora entered the room. "Hey, Riku? I gotta go. Call you back sometime." He hung up the phone. "You found out?" he asked, eyes full of sorrow.

"Yeah, and I want nothing to do with him." He turned ant left. Sora grabbed his arm. "Axel. He didn't want to hurt you, trust me. Please, it can be worked out."

Axel tugged his arm out of Sora's grasp. "Sorry, I need to think," he whispered. Sora let him go.

* * *

Axel ran into his apartment building, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. _How could I could be so dumb? There were _hints_!_

* * *

_Hayner snickered. "What?" Axel asked, sticking his feet into the aisle. "Nothing," Hayner laughs. Axel grabs his shirt and yells "What the hell is so funny?"_

* * *

"_What did that guy want?" She blushed. "Nothing, he was an old friend"_

* * *

_"Yeah, we know _hi_-"Demyx started._

_"_Her_," Zexion interrupted. "Roxanne Strife, age 16. She's a sophomore, like us."_

* * *

_Rox_?

* * *

_"There's something I need to tell you," Cloud started._

* * *

"There were so many hints!" he yelled, pounding on the door to 813. Reno opened the door.

"What's up, Axel?" His red-headed brother looked worried.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Axel muttered, storming into his room, and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh…It happened!!! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuunnn…Now, it's time for reactions and stuff.

(1): Final Fantasy VII reference. More on that in the next chapter.

Now, should there be Cleon or CloudxAerith as another side pairing? PM me or review in your vote now.

(I'm also thinking of making a Death Note Beauty and the Beast yaoi AU fanfic too)

Next Time: The Aftermath. Valentines Day. Aerith and Larxene appear (but not together)

Chow!


	4. Strawberry Gashes

A Transvestite Romance

Chapter 4- Strawberry Gashes

* * *

Axel told Reno the next morning over a bowel of oatmeal. Reno was far from helpful.

"The poor kid; he just wants a friend and someone to love…" Reno mused and then started to laugh.

"Shut up Reno! This sucks! You killed Dad when he broke into his own house to frame us, we moved, and I found out that my girlfriend is actually an insecure _guy_! How is any of this funny?"

"Just the fact that you are soooooo worked up over this. You must really have loved her. Right?"

Axel stood up and picked up his backpack, scooped up his chakram key ring. "See you later, Reno." He walked to school in the 65 degree (Fahrenheit) weather. (And yes it is February, but this is also Twilight Town, Kansas, hence weather gods are on crack)

"It's unnatural," the red-head mused, thinking of the weather and not of what he saw last night. He pulled out his red iPod, turned it to the most angst-ridden song he could find (Strawberry Gashes by Jack Off Jill), turned up the volume and moped.

* * *

In the Strife household, Rox was thinking of what to wear. His hair was wet and the spikes were dampened from the shower. All he had on was his checker-patterned boxers. After a brief hesitation, he picked out a T-Shirt and jeans, leaving the skirt in the closet.

* * *

Axel threw himself into his chair in second-hour biology. A boy walked over and sat down. Axel stared. The boy had messy, spiky blond hair, deep blue eyes rimmed with black eye-liner, and was wearing ragged blue jeans, a black-and-white stripped T-Shirt, a very familiar checkered wristband and 2 rings, a black studded belt, 2 chains on his jeans, the all black high-top Converse and a thin silver loop in his left ear-lobe but not one on his right.

"Who are you?" he stuttered.

The boy turned and smiled, "I've been sitting by you in two classes, saw Valkyrie with you. You accompanied me to the hospital, watched Mythbusters with me. We've hung out every day since you've came to this town five weeks ago." He held out his hand with black painted nails. "Let's start over. I'm Roxas Nate Strife, Axel Flurry. You've called my Roxy, my family calls me Rox, and I called myself Roxanne."

Axel gaped. This was the boy who he saw last night? He looked different now that he wasn't blushing or crying. He looked calm.

"Now I recognize you. We'll talk after school."

* * *

After school, they walked home. Roxas explained that he didn't want to string him along, but was reluctant to let go. "You are just so amazing, I felt like I had to be with you…I'm sorry that I hurt you." There was a pause. "Where do we go from here? I understand if you don't want to go out with me, now that you know who I really am…"

"It's alright," Axel said. Roxas looked up at him. Axel looked ahead. "I was pissed off, but now I feel alright. I don't know how long we have, but-"He looked at the golden-haired boy in the eyes. "I know that we can be friends. Okay?"

Roxas nodded. "Al-alright Axel." He smiled.

Axel grinned. This could work.

* * *

They stopped at the Strife house first. A young-looking woman dressed in pink with a chestnut brown braid was getting out of a car.

"Could it be?" Roxas wondered out loud. He ran towards the woman. "Aunt Aerith! It's so glad to see you!"

The woman turned around, green eyes shining. She exclaimed, "Oh Roxas!" She hugged him tight. Cloud opened the door. He looked out, shielding his eyes. He grinned. "Aerith! How are you?"

"Alright Cloud, alright."

She looked at Axel. "Who are you?"

"I'm Axel Flurry ma'am," the embarrassed red-head said.

She giggled. "You don't have to call me ma'am, Axel. I'm one year older than Cloud. Just Aerith is fine."

"Okay."

The Strifes and Aerith went into the house and Axel walked home.

* * *

He opened the apartment door. A woman with antenna-like yellow hair looked at him and sneered. "Hey, little Axel."

"Larxene, what are you doing here?" he snarled. "And don't call me little."

She smirked. "Waiting for Reno, of course." She looked at her red-painted nails and sighed. "Where is he?"

"At work, what do you expect?" he snarled. "And how did you get in? What do you want?"

"I picked the lock. My cousins are so paranoid." She sighed again. "I'm here to talk to Reno."

Axel walked to his room. "Well, you'll have to wait some more. I'm going to do some homework."

Larxene laughed and took out a cigar.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's short, but I wanted to start the after-math…Remember this is a yaoi fic, so there will be more chapters!

Thank you Zexas, BanpaiaYoru, and Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801 for reviewing!

Next time: Talking, Riku again, what happened to Rufus Shinra? And what the heck is Corneo's Mansion?/Leon's past!

Chow!


	5. Pasts

A Transvestite Romance

Chapter 5-Pasts

* * *

"So how are you, Rox?" Aerith said, sitting down on the couch. Sora, Naminé, and Cloud went away to give them privacy.

"I'm alright…I think," the boy said carefully. He scratched his spikes, embarrassed. "Axel and I still are going to be friends. Ummm…School's going good. What else?"

"Do you want to leave this as friends or do you want something more?" Aerith asked bluntly, leaning forward, looking at Roxas with those green eyes that could see everything.

_Ouch_, Roxas thought, _still hates beating around the bush._

"That's a good question," he answered. "I don't know yet. Yes. No. Maybe." The blond was stressed. Aerith decided to give peace of mind.

"You know," the brunette started, "We-Sora, Cloud, and Naminé will support you no matter what. So think. Take it in. See what happens. Got it?"

"Memorized," Roxas said, smiling.

Cloud poked his head around the corner. "Hey, has anyone seen Leon?"

* * *

Axel shut his door and sat at his desk. He stared at the picture of his mother, his brother, his father and him. Enraged, he threw it at the wall; the picture frame cracked. He threw himself down on his bed, remembering…

_It was the end of November. Shinra Electric Power Company stock was going down the tubes and Rufus Shinra wanted his sons gone to save him money. After all, his wife was dead. Now he just needed his sons to be framed._

_Axel Shinra was the smart-alec kid that never got in trouble but made students and teachers alike laugh._

_Reno Shinra was the trouble-maker. He just didn't know when to quit a joke. Now he was 21 and working for his father as a security guard of the Turks._

_Rufus crept into his own house and planted sacks of meth, LSD, and cocaine into both of his sons' rooms. Then he would have called the cops except for the fact that Reno and Axel came home. _

_Rufus was looking like the stereotypical robber. Reno pulled out his electro-Taser rod and proceeded to zap the robber. The robber pulled out a knife and fought Reno to the floor with the knife to his throat. Reno struggled like the part-cat person he was. With two jerks there were two cuts on Reno's cheekbones. They started to bleed. Rufus then proceeded to stab Reno in the gut._

_Axel threw his cell-phone at the robber's head. It missed. The robber got up and started to come at him, knife gleaming with Reno's blood. Axel ran, trying to get to the cordless phone. There was a gunshot. The robber fell with a thud; Reno was bracing himself with his elbows on a table, legs not supporting him. A gun dropped from his hand._

_Axel, being the unknowing kid, ripped off the ski mask revealing a very dead Rufus Shinra._

_When the SOLIDERS finally showed up, Reno was unconscious and Axel was sitting by him putting pressure on the stab wound._

_Midgar was in an uproar. How could Rufus Shinra do such a thing? Axel was kept out of the media but Reno kept popping up…Then, New Years Day, they changed their names…and vanished._

* * *

Riku was tired. He was now getting worse. The doctors said he might need surgery soon.

"Hey, guys." Riku waved to his elder brothers Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, and Sephiroth. "How's the band?"

"Good," Kadaj said. "Sorry that mom and dad aren't here."

"S'kay," Riku said and yawned.

"We'll be playing here soon," Sephiroth said.

"Yay. Can I have tickets?"

"Sure," Kadaj said.

"I wanna take someone to your concert when I get better," Riku said before he fell asleep.

* * *

Leon was back at Wall Street and was happy about it. Well, as happy as he could be in his situation, really. He walked into Coreno's Mansion and sighed. The prostitutes swarmed shouting out their hellos.

"Awww…Squall-y," one crooned, "That's why you don't run away."

"Leonhart," barked one voice. Squall turned and to no surprise, stared at his attacker.

"Almasy," Squall answered bleakly. Why of all nights did the leader of the Disciplinary Committee show up?

Seifer smirked. "That's why you don't run away, Squall," he said, running a finger down his handy-work.

Squall slapped his hand away. Bad move. Seifer kicked him in the gut. Squall doubled over, wheezing. Seifer back-handed him and shoved the poor brunette to the floor, straddling him. "You've got a customer in room 5. Get there."

Squall got up. Before Seifer walked away he whispered into Squall's ear, "I'll see you later." Squall got chills.

"Hey, Rinoa," Squall greeted the girl on the bed. (1)

"Hey yourself."

Squall climbed onto the bed and crushed his lips to hers. She arched up and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He started to push her down and removed her clothes. She fumbled on his leather jacket, threw it to the ground and pulled off his T-Shirt, revealing his toned body and his silver lion necklace. Squall kicked off his boots and socks and somehow removed all his belts without any trouble. He opened his leather pants.

After Rinoa kissed him, put the $100 note on the bedside table, and left, Squall stayed where he was, on the bed. He reflected, why was I thinking about Cloud that entire time?

Seifer entered. "Hey, Squall. Told ya I'd visit you. The boss decided to let me come in.

Squall sighed. Seifer pulled off his grey-white (off-white?) coat and his pants. Squall turned over onto his stomach and braced for pain. After all, knowing Seifer, he wouldn't use lube.

* * *

Cloud knocked on Reno's and Axel's apartment door. He could hear yelling; a woman was shouting, "I don't care about you or Lil Axie, I just want to know where the money went!"

"What money Larxene? We never were all that rich in the first place! Rufus hoarded it!"

Cloud knocked louder. Axel opened the door and smiled, "Hey, Cloud. What's up?"

"What's up with you?"

Axel grimaced. "Our cousin, Larxene. Come on in."

Cloud walked in. Larxene was literally shacking with fury. She yelled, "Fine!" and stormed out.

Reno was sitting at the kitchen table. He sighed. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to go to Wall Street."

Reno smirked. "Lookin' for a whore, Spikes?" he drawled.

"Not really." Cloud turned to Axel. "Leon's gone."

* * *

Reno, Axel, and Cloud went back to the Strife house. Cloud was riding his motorcycle, Fenrir, while Axel and Reno took their two-door Toyota Yaris.

"Well, how do we get in?" Axel asked.

"We means Reno and I, right?" Cloud responded.

"But-"

"Rox would kill me if anything happened to you, kid."

"Alright then," Reno said. "Axel can come. We'll look like customers; ask for Leon, and take him home."

Aerith walked in. "I couldn't help but overhear and I'm coming too."

Sora and Roxas came out from behind the curtain. "Us too."

Cloud looked pained. "Alright, fine…Rox, go change into Roxanne."

"You make it sound like I'm a superhero," Roxas laughed and walked upstairs. Axel blushed.

Aerith got her rod, Reno tapped his electro-rod thingie on his shoulder, Roxanne looked fetching in a mini-shirt and fishnet top, and Sora looked like he was cosplaying with his Kingdom Key. Cloud pulled out his sword pieces and started to load them into his holster on his back. Axel looked around and took some chakrams from his messenger bag.

"So, Roxanne, Sora, and Axel will be our backup," Reno said. "They'll just hang out in the teen section of the Mansion and drink juice."

"Why can't we take guns?" Axel said.

"Law of the streets kid," said Cloud. "Guns equals stabbing to death in the underworld. So, we improvise. Sora and Roxas and Naminé know martial arts and the guys can use Keyblades 'cause they need protection 'cause I work undercover."

"And I can fight for the same reason basically. Rufus Shinra needed more bodyguards than he can count. So, I use chakrams. Got it memorized?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Let's mosey."

* * *

A/N: Yes I have been gone but now I'm back!

(1) I like SquallxRinoa but it's a yaoi fic so…She won't show up again.

Thank you, SaraXxUnlovedxX, TheFinalPrelude, CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS, and BanpaiaYoru for reviewing.

Next Time: Retrieving Leon.


	6. Wall Street

A Transvestite Romance

Wall Street

* * *

Axel got Roxanne and Sora apple juice and a coffee for himself. Aerith was like a chauffer, making sure that they didn't wander off. She sipped her tea, watching the band and the boys at the same time.

The next band came on; the dude that ran the teen section introduced them.

"Here we have…Shibuya. Ladies and gentlemen, give a warm welcome to Neku Sakuraba, main vocals and guitar." An orange-haired boy with headphones nodded to the crowd. "Shiki Misaki, second vocals and base." A small girl with chin-length brown hair, a fancy green shirt, and glasses waved to the crowd. "Beat Bito, percussion." A boy with a black skull bandana over blond hair and blue eyes punched his fist in the air. "Rhyme Bito, synthesizer-keyboardist." A small girl with similar color to Beat, with a pink skull shirt and black skull cap (with skull pin) smiled at the crowd. "And finally, my best bud, Joshua Kiryu, guitar." A colorless boy with purple eyes smirked at the crowd. (1)

The boy, Neku, started to sing. "_Brain ware, main wave/Psycho got a high kick/Collect and select/Show me your best/Crystals, blisters/__It's all over now/Psycho cane/You're so keen/I need more candy canes"_ (2).

Axel and Roxanne were laughing at the lyrics but grooved to the beat.

"So what do think?" the transvestite asked.

"This rules! We should come here more often!" Axel yelled over the music.

Roxanne giggled. "We hardly ever come to Wall Street, Cloud hates it here. Too much danger…"

The band moved to another song, Hybrid. Roxanne pulled Axel up. "What?" the redhead asked.

Roxanne pointed to the dance floor. "Dancing Axel, dancing!"

"I think you're channeling Sora," Axel replied, trying to remove his arm form the blonde's. Sora, at the moment, was talking to Aerith rapidly. Aerith was nodding every once in a while.

Roxanne danced like Luna Lovegood from the Harry Potter movies, Axel thought. At that moment, Axel forgot that Roxanne was a boy and Axel wasn't gay or that they were just friends.

After the song ended (_That power is yet unknown_), Axel pressed his lips to Roxanne's and it was longer than their first. They both wrapped their arms around each other and started to sway back and forth, like they were at prom.

After about a good 45 seconds or a minute, Roxanne pulled back in confusion. She (he) started to stare at him and that's when Axel remembered what just happened.

"Aw…Shit," he swore and took off to the men's restroom.

* * *

Cloud and Reno were at the other part of the Mansion. A guard stood in front of the door, refusing to let them in.

"C'mon please?" asked Reno.

"NO…YOU MAY NOT PASS!" said the silver-haired woman.

"We just…uh-heard that Squall's great, and would like to take him," Cloud said calmly, cheeks flaming.

"NO…UNDER ORDERS…NO ONE VISIT SQUALL," she said. She pointed to the door that the two came through. "OUT!"

"Fujin, it's alright," said a man with an off-white coat, smoothly entering through the door Fujin was blocking. He tapped the eye patch on the woman's left eye. He smirked. "Squall would love some more company. Just go straight through that door and he's in the room second from the left."

"Thanks," Reno said and the two rescuers snuck through.

Cloud opened the door to Squall's room. Squall was on his back, sleeping, a white sheet stained with blood covering him. It was clear that he was naked.

Reno whistled. Cloud glared at him. "You know how to pick 'em, Cloud," the sneaky man said.

"Shut it," Cloud said, walking over to the bed, motorcycle boots thudding against the wooden floor. He bent down and whispered for Squall to get up. Squall opened his eyes weakly.

"What are you doing here?" the teen asked.

"Rescuing your dumbass," Cloud said meanly. He turned to Reno. "Get his clothes."

"Right-o, Captain," Reno drawled, throwing the clothes at chocobo-head.

Cloud helped Squall dress, pulling the T-shirt on but handing Squall his boxers saying "I'm not doing those."

Squall laughed weakly and put on his own boxers and pants.

When he stood up, he winced. Cloud offered him a shoulder but Squall declined, preferring to man it out.

Limping his way to the wall, the teen opened up a long black case. Inside was a gunblade. He sliced the air in front of him, and then put it on a holster on his hip. He turned to Reno and Cloud and said, "Let's go."

* * *

Axel was in a stall sulking. Sora came in after him, rapping his knuckles on the door.

"Go away, Sora," Axel said sadly. "I need to think some things out.

"How did you know it was me?" Sora asked, pouting.

"You're shoes, they're bright yellow."

"Never mind that, just shut up and listen." Axel raised his head, curious at the steel razor that was now in the brunette's voice. "You need to think hard. Rox is confused. He knows that you are trying to adapt, but me and my siblings will not tolerate you leading Rox on."

"_I_ led him on? I led _him_ on?" Axel roared. "Let me tell you something, bub, but Rox never told me that he was a he in the first place! Now get out!"

Sora left. Axel started to cry.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, he picked up his messenger bag with the chakrams and walked out of the stall. A boy with orange hair came in and started to wash his hands in the sink. He was humming the first song of the evening.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked. "Did you like the show?"

Axel smiled. "Yeah."

"You don't look like it. You okay?"

Axel turned away. "I'm fine."

Neku sighed. "Look, a couple of months ago, I would have ignored you. But now, I get a voice that sounds like Shiki telling me to care. So spill. I'll buy you the best doughnuts in the Town."

Axel and Neku sat next to each other at the bar.

"Hey, Neku," the guy who introduced the band said. "What'll be?"

"Hey, Mr. H," Neku replied. "Doughnuts for this one," he said, looking at Axel. "And I'll take coffee, black. Please."

"Well since you said 'please' Phones," Mr. H laughed and got the doughnuts and Neku's coffee. "Enjoy."

Axel bit into a glazed one, licking his lips. "These are great."

Neku laughed. "Told ya so. Now-"He swiveled so that he was facing the red-head. "Spill."

Axel sighed and started to explain. Neku listened and then said,"Sounds like you're in love. You're just scared. So go face it. Expand your world."

"Thanks," Axel said.

The other guitarist from Shibuya came over. "Hey, Neku," he said, kissing Neku's cheek. Neku blushed.

"Not here, Josh," he whispered, mortified.

"Aww…" Joshua whined. (3)

Axel decided it was time to go when his cell phone buzzed. "Hey Reno. What's up?"

* * *

__

"Time to go."

Seifer stopped by Squall's room to find it empty. Now he was pissed.

Leon, Reno, and Cloud were running. Seifer was after them.

Leon stopped. "What are you doing?" Cloud roared. "Get back here!"

Seifer was locked in gunblades with Squall. Squall was pushed backwards and fell to the ground, gunblade falling out of his hand. Seifer laughed. "So now it's over!" he crowed as his gunblade went to stab Squall in the stomach.

Cloud blocked the gunblade with the buster sword.

Squall tried to stand up but couldn't. Instead, he sliced Seifer's face, so it had a mirror scar of his own; coming from the left eyebrow to under his right eye.

"Now, leave me alone," Squall hissed and started to leave. Cloud and Reno glanced at each other and followed.

* * *

Roxanne and Sora were waiting with Aerith at the front lobby. Axel ran out to join them.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he said.

Roxanne glared at Axel. "Can we talk later?" she asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow," Axel said.

Cloud, Reno, and Leon came out. They got in Aerith's car and left, memories behind them.

* * *

A/N: Hey…it's me.

Thanks SaraXxUnlovedxX, Insanecat6, Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801, Nikki Mustang, and the-ma-wii for reviewing.

(1) From The World Ends With You. Also by Square. (Sorry that the description was long)

(2) Lyrics from Twister. Go look it up. (TWEWY)

(3) Joshua is like the most perverted character in the game and it's all towards Neku, so JoshuaxNeku a little…

**Disclaimer.**

See ya next time! (Cloud yelling at Leon, Axel's talk with Roxas…Perhaps some SoRiku too)

Nierx


	7. Aerosmith

A Transvestite Romance

Chapter 7: Aerosmith

* * *

After Cloud dragged Leon into the house by the ear, Axel and Roxanne decided to hide in the blonde's room.

Roxanne grabbed some guy clothes and went into the hall bathroom, slamming the door. _Guess he's shy_, Axel mused. _After all, we _are_ both guys._ Then he groaned; he sounded gay. He slapped himself in the head. _No! I love him. Not just because he looks good as a girl (and a guy.) Ugh._ His brain was frying.

"Let's go to the clock tower," Roxas said. Axel looked up. Roxas changed lightning fast.

"Alright," Axel said. "Why?" Couldn't they talk here? It scared him how Roxas was speaking icily to him.

"Cloud's gonna start ripping Leon a new one verbally. Personally, I don't want to be here. And Sora's in bed."

Which reminded Axel of the oldest triplet. "Where's Nam?"

"Nam?" asked Roxas critically. "Is that the best nickname?"

Axel shrugged. "Best I could come up with on the fly."

"So you spend time thinking about nicknames?" taunted Roxas. He sobered up enough to say "She's at our friend, Kairi's, house" almost kindly.

"Alright. Lead the way."

* * *

At the clock tower, Roxas ran ahead up the stairs; Axel followed as fast as he could. "Are we supposed to be up here?" he wheezed, clutching his stomach. He hadn't expected so many stairs.

"Who cares!" yelled Roxas. "Just get up here so we can talk damnit!"

"I hate heights," Axel groaned, panting. He got vertigo ever since Reno made him jump the high dive when he was eight (Axel always was tall; the red-head looked like he was a ten year old back then. Blame the Marfan syndrome that kicked in.) **(1)**

Axel finally reached the top and looked across the roof. Roxas was balancing on the edge, as casual as Axel would have balanced on a curb. "Get back," Axel shouted, dragging the blonde transvestite back.

Roxas shot him an icy glare "Shut it! It's completely safe, you coward!"

Axel snapped. "_I'm_ the coward? I'm not the one that _hides_ behind a mask!" he yelled. He was sick of this kid jerking him around, this sick sick kid whom he loved so much that it scared him.

Maybe he _was_ a coward.

Roxas sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean that." He laughed hauntingly. "Didn't take my meds for the past week."

"Meds?" inquired the long limbed teen. "For what?"

"I'm bipolar," explained Roxas. "I didn't mean to call you a coward. I'm just-"His voice broke. "so tired of fighting the downs at the moment. I was feeling good a couple of days ago, so I haven't taken any. But now I'm on the down cycle. It sucks. I'm so angry and depressed right now, I can't think straight." **(2)**

Axel laid his hand on Roxas's arm. Roxas kicked the ground. The taller boy spun him around. "I'm sorry. That I'm messing you up. I can't figure anything out at the moment."

Roxas laughed, sounding a bit happier. "And when I met you, everything changed. I felt happier. I didn't know what was happening, I just felt…different. Like I was fuller. Then, before I knew it, I was falling for you."

Axel sighed. "At first sight, I knew you were different. And when I found out you were a guy, I was disgusted, at you. At myself. I felt that I was betrayed.

Roxas closed his eyes. "And now you are still confused."

"Yes. But it's getting clearer. That I love you."

Roxas opened his eyes and stared up at Axel. "You mean it?"

Axel smirked. "If I didn't mean it, would I do this?" He turned them both out towards the darkness. "I love you, Roxas Strife!" he yelled at the town, feeling joy at the look on the said boy's face.

Said boy stood on tiptoes and kissed Axel smack dab on the lips. Axel kissed back, wrapping his arms around the elder's waist **(3)** while the blonde started pulling at Axel's hair, forcing him to lower his head or risk losing hair.

After an intense two minutes of kissing, both broke for oxygen. Roxas snuggled his head into Axel's thin stomach. Axel thought that he was crying.

"Let's go," Roxas said, pulling Axel with him down the steps at a much slower pace. They were in no hurry. Time seemed to stand still as they walked down the streets of Twilight Town.

* * *

Axel pulled out his iPod and put an ear bud into Roxas's right ear and the matching one into his left. He started to play the song _Dude Looks like a Lady_ at a medium volume.

_Backstage we're having the time/of our lives until somebody say/Forgive me if I seem out of line/Then she whipped out her gun/and tried to blow me away_

Roxas snorted. "Is this what you think of me?" he accused, hitting Axel on the arm "'Cause I have much better taste."

Axel laughed. Roxas started swinging their clasped hands back and forth on the way back to Axel's apartment.

* * *

Cloud was pissed off.

He risked his (and his brothers') lives tonight, all for an underage (in his mind) prostitute.

"Why the hell did you go back?" he yelled at the boy-man. "You were out of there, _safe_!" Cloud threw his sword on the shelf over the fireplace in rage. "So why did you go back?"

"Do you always get this pissed off?" Leon asked casually.

Cloud's mouth opened and closed, like a fish trying to breathe air. He hardly yelled, usually keeping everything inside. When left to punish his siblings, he didn't speak to them for days, leaving them quaking in their metaphorical boots.

"I take that as a no," Leon concluded, amused. He arched an eyebrow. "You work down there, Strife, so you know why I went back."

"The law of the street," both men said at the same time. When a harlot or ganger ran away, the law of the street allowed a loyal member to wound and retrieve the runaway. So, Seifer was perfectly allowed to wound Leon.

It was strange, however, for Leon to return of his own free will, Cloud mused.

"I went back because I didn't want to hurt the kids," Leon said. "Seifer would have returned. I wounded him in the shoulder, so that's why he left the first time."

Cloud sighed. "Alright, then." He lay down on the couch and started massaging his bicep. "Ow". He winced. "Stupid Vincent making me work out…lifting hundred pounds on the rowing machine," he grumbled.

Leon lay on the couch, facing Cloud's back, wrapping his legs around the elder's hips. The teen started to massage his shoulders.

It was the best damn massage Cloud ever had. He groaned as the brunette rubbed a sore tender part. "Ahh, feels good," was all the Spikester could say, his brain turned to mush.

"You like that?" Leon crooned, nipping at Cloud's right earlobe. Damn brat was too good at this, Cloud thought.

Fast as lightning, Leon slid from behind Cloud and then was straddling his waist. Cloud's eyes bugged out as Leon's lips crashed down on his.

It was good, for like-ten seconds. Then Cloud's brain engaged, and he tossed the boy onto the floor.

"What the _fuck_ was that for?" he demanded, spikes quivering.

"Um…A thanks… for… you?" Leon said hesitantly, questionably.

"That was not okay!" Cloud roared. Leon quivered. "My siblings are two years younger than you!"

"S-sorry," Leon squeaked.

"It's not right," Cloud said, a little softly. "I'm twenty-one, Leon. Too old for you."

"I slept with guys older," Leon said boldly, standing up.

"Doesn't matter," Cloud said firmly. There was a pause.

"What if I'm twenty?" he asked demandingly.

Cloud turned away. "Go to bed."

Leon slouched past Cloud and pecked him on the cheek. Cloud glared. "Good night, Leon."

Leon hustled upstairs, to the guest room.

Roxas walked in the door. Cloud turned to him. "And where have you been?" he demanded.

"Around," Roxas shrugged. "Kissed Axel, took him home."

* * *

A/N: Hey. Sorry that I left you guys with a cliffie. Just been busy (end of the school year.). More Cloud freaking out later…Personally, I disliked the last chapter because it was strange. (shrugs). Please excuse the grammer.

**(1):** Marfan Syndrome is a connective tissue disorder. Makes people really tall and really skinny. I'll explain in later chapters. (or go to the Wikipedia) Thought it fit Axel.

**(2):** Thought that bipolar would explain Roxas's random mood changes.

**(3):** Yeah, made the short uke older. Figured what the heck.

Thank you, Insanecat6 (for being the constructive critic), Angel of Lavender (for fixing the time line), Nikki Mustang, SarahXxUnlovedxX, Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801, BanpaiaYoru, and PaleObserverXVII for being awesome and reviewing!

See you next time!

Nierx


	8. Fab Febuary 13th

A Transvestite Romance

Chapter 8: 'Fab' February 13th

* * *

It was the day before Valentine's Day. All the girls (and some of the guys) were ecstatic. The sacred day of love. Usually, Axel could care less. But, he now had a hot girl/boyfriend; he wanted to not screw up.

* * *

"Alright, class. Time for projects!" the biology teacher, Ms. Heartilly, said, excitedly. The class groaned. Surprisingly, Ms. Heartilly's smile did not fade. Perhaps, she had a good evening…

She explained that each person would choose a genetic disorder from the basket and would do a report on it. Roxas got Marfan Syndrome. Axel got Down Syndrome. It would be due the last day before spring break.

"Well," Roxas said. "What the heck is Marfan Syndrome?" They were walking to English and he was still thinking about the project. He had decided to not wear anything Roxanne at the moment, so Axel could get used to the idea of having a boyfriend. Axel didn't mind; he was happy.

"It's a connective tissue disorder. Makes people grow really tall and thin. Can cause heart and back problems. Myopia is common," Axel recited dryly. He laced his hands behind his head, choosing to copy Sora's characteristic pose. "I have it."

Roxas stared. He craned his neck, over-exaggerating (again.) "You're a giant! No wonder!" The blonde started to laugh. Axel joined in, figuring 'what the heck.' It felt good to laugh.

"So…Can you help me with the project?" Axel stopped laughing.

"Sure."

* * *

Naminé was walking home from school with Kairi. The red-headed girl was conspiring how to get her friend a guy.

"C'mon, Nami, don't you like _anyone_?" Kairi wanted to strangle her sometimes.

Naminé thought. "Nope!" as she started to blush. Poor Naminé was too shy anyways to even ask someone.

"But you're blushing!"

"Am not!"

Three motorcycles started to pull up beside them. Naminé grabbed Kariri's hand and started to speed-walk.

"Naminé Strife?" the lead guy asked. Naminé ignored him and started to walk faster.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked, wondering why Naminé was freaking out in her quiet way.

Naminé hesitated, deliberating on what to tell her. "You know what Cloud does, right?"

"Sure," Kairi said, running a hand through her cherry-colored hair. "He's a security person. At a company."

"Nope," Naminé said, "He's an undercover cop. He busts up gangs from the inside in the Wall Street district."

"So, those guys want revenge?" Kairi asked. She always jumped to a correct conclusion.

"Yup. Cloud put their leader away. But don't worry your safe with me."

The guys got off their bikes and stepped on the sidewalk. They walked forward, menace in every step.

"Alrihght you guys are comin' with us!" the leader said. The other two laughed darkly.

The girls stared at each other and mouthed "alrihght?" in confusion.

"Huh. Maybe with the doctor you guys are going to need will help you with English!" With that Naminé charged at the guys. Unprepared, the gang members stared as the shy, pale girl in a white dress cracked their leader's knee cap.

The man howled as she kicked him in the nuts, making him fall down. The other two jumped forward. "Okay little girl, come with us and we won't hurt you," one said peacefully.

"You won't have too!" Naminé yelled, punching the guy in the face who fell to the ground. The third one stared at his buddies on the ground and then at Naminé's fierce expression. There was a pause and he ran to his motorcycle and drove away.

Naminé turned to her friend. Kairi was in shock. Naminé smiled. "Let's go to my house!"

Together, they left in the cold February day.

* * *

Cloud was looking at the clock, wondering when Naminé and Kairi would get back. Axel and Roxas and Sora were eating chocolate chip cookies that Leon just prepared.

"These are really good," Sora said cheerfully, holding up the half-eaten cookie. Axel and Roxas nodded.

"And made from scratch," Roxas said, pointing at the messy bowl soaking in the sink.

"Come on, they're not that great," Leon mumbled, blushing. "You guys think Cloud should try one?" Cloud was still looking at the clock, looked at the group sitting at the table, to Leon standing by the wall. He grunted.

"Something's happened," Cloud stated, grabbing First Tsurugi and his keys for Fenrir, prepping to head out.

At that moment Naminé and Kairi came running through the open door. Cloud rounded on them. "What happened?" he asked quietly, voice humming with cold tension.

"Some guys from the Oiler gang tried to do us in," Naminé explained quickly. She twisted her hair in circles while dumping her messenger bag on the table. "Sweet, cookies." The eldest triplet scooped up two, handing one to Kairi, who still looked shaken.

"How many?" Cloud asked, hands curling at his side. Roxas and Sora and Leon appeared to be listening intently, while Axel looked confused, staring at Kairi for some reason.

"Three. I kicked two of them, while the third ran," Naminé explained shyly, as everyone's' eyes were on her. "Apparently they thought that I couldn't fight."

"Alright," Cloud said, closing his eyes in relief. He turned to Kairi. "Sorry about this, Kairi. I figured that they wouldn't attack with witnesses."

"That's okay," Kairi said cheerfully. "Naminé explained. Really, don't feel bad, Cloud. It's not your fault."

Cloud frowned. The Spikester felt responsible. "Well, I guess I'll take you home."

"Uh, I can take her home," Sora said. "Don't worry," he said, at Cloud's expression, "Naminé shouldn't be out, incase they track her. And Fenrir would be a target."

"Alright," Cloud said. But take Roxas and Axel. A group would be less suspicious."

Roxas was whispering in Axel's ear, explaining. Axel nodded, surprised that Cloud did something so…gray-area.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Kairi said, spinning on the porch. "Home sweet home." As she attempted to open the door, a middle-aged, blond man opened it, making Axel step back in surprise.

"Were have you been?" he demanded. "Shera and I have been worried sick."

"It's alright, Cid," Sora said soothingly. "Naminé and Kairi were attacked but Naminé saved them. Nobody was hurt, except for the Oiler folk."

Cid snorted. "Damn kids," he muttered, eyes rotating from Roxas's and Sora's 'emo' clothes to Axel's tall stature and flaming red hair to Kairi's laugh. "Come on in," he said stepping back to allow the group in.

It was a warm, chaotic house, Axel thought. The presence of Cid's work, a mechanic, was everywhere. Scrap metal was piled in what was supposed to be in the dining room. Oil and goggles were next to paperwork on the kitchen table.

A woman with long brown hair in a ponytail was making tea. "Oh Kairi, your back!" she said happily, bringing the girl into a hug. Her brown eyes behind square, black glasses shone.

"Yeah, Shera," Kairi said, dislodging herself from the bone-crushing hug. "Um-Axel, these are my adopted parents Cid and Shera Highwind. Guys-this is Axel Flurry, Rox's boyfriend." Axel waved while Roxas blushed.

Both parents reacted at the same time. Shera smiled, "Awww…That's nice dear." Cid snorted, muttering, "Finally," to himself.

Shera pulled Axel into a hug. "It's nice that Roxas has found someone. He's such a nice boy." Both Axel and Roxas blushed, Axel from the hug, Roxas from embarrassment.

* * *

Sora left to catch a bus to the hospital to visit Riku. When Axel was walking Roxas home, Roxas looked up. "You seemed…surprised at Kairi's appearance. Like you recognized her from somewhere."

Axel shook his head. "Never saw her before in my life," he said. Roxas nodded.

"Alright. Sora found Kairi when we were five and she was four. She was lost, didn't know where she was. We took her in for a while. Turned out she got lost outside when her foster mom was drinking. Cid and Shera adopted her later."

"Ah," Axel said. "I said, I never saw her before in my life."

He looked towards the sky, hand in hand with Roxas. "But why does she look like my mom?"

* * *

It was 6:00 AM, Valentine's Day. Axel woke up to a foot of snow and icy roads. School was cancelled. He fell back asleep.

Around 9:30, Roxas called.

"Hey," he said. "Wanna hit the town?" he asked, casually.

* * *

A/N: What will happen to Axel and Roxas on Valentine's Day? Is Kairi related to Axel? Will Riku appear again? Find out next time on A Transvestite Romance!!

Sorry about the dramatic next time…Probably have been watching too much Speed Racer. Anyway, I might have time to get another chapter in before I go to camp in 8 days (crosses fingers).

Thank you: SarahXxUnlovedxX (especially for the chocolate; yum), Insanecat6 (for suggesting the hormone pills. Cloud would flip…Meh), BanpaiaYoru (for being awesome), PaleObserverXVII (for saying that Axel's character is fitting), Capeircorn (for saying YAY!), and the-ma-wii (for the awesome compliment) for reviewing. Chocolate for everyone!!!

Thank you and good day/night!

Nierx


	9. V

A Transvestite Romance

Chapter 9: V

* * *

Axel met Roxas at the Strife house, carrying Roxas's present. The third Strife child opened the door, once again Roxanne.

"Hey," Roxanne said kissing Axel. "Come on in. And happy St. Heart's Day."

Axel smirked, handing the pink wrapped box to the transvestite. "Same to you, Roxy."

Inside the box was a Hello Kitty long wallet. Hello was wearing a dark red and black striped dress on a black background with a light green stripe. There were two apples, with the same design as Hello's dress. There was also a customary box of chocolate.

Roxanne fangirl screamed and hugged Axel. She loved Hello Kitty. "Thank you!"

"No problem."

Roxanne gave Axel a square package. "Your turn."

Axel unwrapped it. Inside was The Smashing Pumpkins CD- "Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness." "Sweet!" Small squares of Dove chocolate were taped to the cover.

Roxanne blushed. "You like it? I made sure that "Bullet with Butterfly Wings" was on it."

Axel pecked Roxanne on the cheek. "Totally. Thanks."

"So, where do you wanna go?" Roxanne asked.

"Well," Axel said, scratching the back of his neck. _Ding dong._ The couple looked at each other as the doorbell rang again.

* * *

Sora was standing before Riku's hospital bed, holding a bouquet of flowers. Riku was asleep, exhausted from a round of chemo.

"Don't worry," said a voice. Sora turned around, staring at a man that closely resembled Riku. He had the same green-blue eyes and his silver hair fell

"You're the singer for One Winged Angel," Sora said in awe. "Sephiroth."

Sephiroth smirked and bowed. "Sephiroth Hojo-Shan at your service, Sora. Riku's my little brother." Well, that explained the resemblance.

"How did you know my name?" Sora asked, a little bit freaked out. _Is the great "General" Sephiroth a creeper?_

Sephiroth laughed-a deep, calm laugh, Sora noticed. "Forgive me. Riku talks about you all the time."

Sora felt his hopes rise. "He does?" The chocolate-spikehead felt like jumping or singing to the heavens. But that would make him look silly in front of a celebrity. He restrained himself-a visible effort.

"Sephiroth," Riku said weakly, "Don't mess with my boyfriend."

Sora eyes widened. "But-we haven't gone out or even kissed. I'm-I'm-"He looked at Sephiroth who looked back at him.

Riku sat up, eyes narrowing. It was a struggle to sit up while in bed for so long. "You are my boyfriend, Sora." Green-blue eyes looked at Sephiroth. "Get out Seph. You know that Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz can't record anything without you."

Sephiroth sniffed. "Of course. In that case-"He nodded to Riku and Sora "Farwell."

Riku sighed. "He's always been like that." When Sora looked at him confused, Riku added "Always overly polite, overly dramatic, _extraordinary _singer, charming, charismatic, elegant, and powerful-in physical _and_ businesses." One of his eyes was twitching and the heart monitor was beeping louder. "Shut up!" he yelled at it.

"Ri, calm down," Sora said soothingly. Not knowing how to calm him down exactly, Sora did what he could. He kissed Riku. Riku didn't look surprised; instead, he brought a trembling (not from nerves but from fatigue) hand and caressed Sora's face.

They finally pulled apart. Riku was grinning. "That was a first kiss," he said triumphantly.

Sora said jestingly, "I guess I'm really your boyfriend now, am I?"

* * *

Roxanne opened the door, revealing a snowy Hayner wearing a camouflage winter coat.

"Hey guys. Just wanted to know if you two wanted to sled at Sunset Hill. I'm getting a group together.

Axel looked at Roxanne who was looking at Hayner. "What's your angle?" she asked suspiciously. "You haven't been nice to me since Pence moved!"

Hayner shifted his feet anxiously. "I know. AndI'msorryIjustwannamakeammends."

"Repeat that," Roxanne said calmly, crossing her arms.

Hayner sighed. "I'm sorry. Really. You know how Olette gets." Olette was a friend-but hated Roxas after he confessed he was gay.

"Well, you could have stopped her!" Roxanne snapped.

"I was a coward," Hayner said. "We were best friends, Rox, and I felt a tad bit betrayed when you came out of the closet. Olette turns people to be on her side, whatever side that is. Now I just wanna say sorry." He turned to the door.

"Hayner wait," Roxanne said. Hayner turned back. She looked at Axel. "I guess we can watch, but not sled." Hayner smiled.

* * *

Cloud was sitting in a café on Wall Street (aka Gangland) with Zack Fair-his best buddy and partner. They were chatting about normal things-at least the Street's view of "normal." Drugs, drugs, weapons, and drugs.

Their contacts came in. Zack raised a hand and smiled to them. They didn't smile back. Pulling up chairs, the two people-a black man with a gun-arm (gun-arms were the only exception to the no-firearm rule) and a busty white woman with-sat down.

"Well, how are you guys doin'- T, Cowgirl?" Zack asked cheerfully.

"When's the shipment to be expected?" Cloud asked, mind on business, always.

"Now," Cowgirl said, smiling. "Snow's a good cover."

"C'mon, you two Spikeheads, let's go!" T said angrily.

At the pickup point, an abandoned warehouse, Cloud looked calm but was on edge. He was freezing but thankful that he took his winter coat with him from his apartment.

A Japanese guy came in, dressed in a suit. Three muscular guys were carrying a crate. Both parties gathered around the set-down crate.

"Open it," Cloud said, eyes narrowing.

"Hand over the money," Suit-man said calmly, hand extending.

Cowgirl rolled her eyes, opening a briefcase stuffed with one hundred dollar bills. "See the money. Now open the case before T shoots you all," she said sweetly. She pulled on black leather gloves, as if to make a point. Suit blanched, opening the crate.

The crate was stuffed with balls of materia-a concoction of various drugs, from marijuana and acid to meth and cocaine. Zack whistled. "Is it fresh?" he asked.

Suit grinned. "See for yourself," he said, lighting a joint. He took a hit and passed it around the circle. Cloud pretended to take a hit. He hated this part: the drugs, the alcohol, the prostitutes gazing at him with wounded eyes.

"So do we have a deal?" Suit asked.

Zack nodded. "Yup!" The black-haired man passed the case to Suit.

Cloud heard the familiar sound of helicopter blades. Zack ran to the door. "Shit, police," he yelled over his shoulder. "Let's get out of here!"

Suit and his men ran out the same way they came in, Suit carrying the money case. Zack, Cowgirl, T, and Cloud waited as Suit yelled from surprise.

The foursome ran out the other warehouse entrance and circled to the back. Suit and his men were being handcuffed by the police. Suit saw them and freaked, babbling how the four of them were traitors and they would all be hunted down and shot. A cop sighed. "Thanks you guys. Couldn't have caught them without y'all." He marched Suit into the car.

"So, that was a good day," Zack said later, leaning back in his chair, fingering the X-shaped scar on his left cheek. "Catching Godo Kisaragi and confiscating tons of materia." They were sitting in Cloud's studio apartment that overlooked Wall Street. Cowgirl and T went back to the 7th Heaven Bar, which Cowgirl ran.

"Yeah, one major drug dealer down. But how many will take his place?" Cloud asked dully. He stood up and without taking his coat, left the apartment.

Zack sighed. "Jeez, how can the triplets live with such a pessimistic?" He rummaged through the small fridge. "At least he has beer."

* * *

Sunset Hill. A predominant make-out point. A beautiful place to watch sunsets. The place where the Town's children-despite warnings from parents-sled every year.

The hill overlooked a major street that exited the Town that would connect with a nearby highway. Roxanne sighed. She loved and hated this spot. Only last year, did two high school seniors got killed by a car. She whispered in Axel's ear, "Remember-don't sled. People die on this hill, Ax."

"Gotcha," Axel said. "So what do you want to do?" he asked.

Roxanne thought. "Let's make a snowman!" she said cheerfully, all soberness gone.

"Okay." Together, the two of them started to create a giant ball for the base.

The snowman was about half-way done when Roxanne hit Axel on the head with a snowball. Axel turned around. "Hey," he yelled, seeing Roxanne laugh. He gathered a snowball and chucked it at the blonde.

People stared at the couple who was chucking snow at each other, giggling the entire time. They finally collapsed in the snow, next to each other, winded.

Roxanne pulled Axel into a kiss. Axel kissed back, opening his mouth more. Protests echoed, a chorus of "get a room" started.

Roxanne yelled back-"This _is_ a makeout point, dumbasses!" She then returned to Axel's mouth. Axel broke the kiss a little while after. "Not that this hasn't been fun but-it's kinda cold. Wanna split to a café or something?"

"Sure," Roxanne said. "Let's go say goodbye first."

The two of them started to walk towards the sleds. Hayner just pushed off. Roxanne stopped. "Wait-Hayner!" She started to run down the hill, pulling Axel with her.

Hayner was gathering speed as a car swung around the bend. He was oblivious, laughing at the high, looking back at the crowd.

"Shit," Axel swore. Hayner was Roxanne's friend-the dirty-blond was in danger. He yelled, "Hayner, brake!"

Hayner looked forward-saw the car-but braked too late. The car slid on a patch of ice and barreled to wear Hayner was. The car hit Hayner at forty miles per hour-Roxanne and Axel could hear the squealing of tires, the shattering of glass, the screaming. There was nothing they could do.

Hayner's blood-the color of a Valentine-stained the snow as the boy was still, a faint smile on his lips.

* * *

A/N: I always seem to kill at least one person in my fics. Hayner's the sacrifice. (Sorry, please don't kill me.) Hopefully, the Cloud busting a drug dealer seems realalistic. Just wanted to get this out before I leave tomorrow.

Next time: Roxanne sulks, Axel doesn't know what to do, the return of a freaked Cloud.

Thank you, SarahXxUnlovedxX, Capeircorn, Gone and forgoten, xAkuRoku, Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801, and Insanecat6 for reviewing!

Nierx


	10. Cycling

A Transvestite Romance

Chapter 10: Cycling

* * *

A clock ticked somewhere in what Roxas now thought as hell. A duffel bag was at his feet, full of Roxanne's "essentials." Roxas was staring at the carpet, in shock. "It's all my fault," he sobbed. "If I told Hayner to not go to Sunset Hill, he would have lived!" He hit the side of the waiting-room bench.

Axel wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "It's okay," he said soothingly. "It's not your fault that Hayner was hit."

The cameo-loving teen was pronounced dead on arrival. Roxas and Axel were in the hospital waiting for Cloud to pick them up. A nurse gave them blankets to warm them up but they still felt soggy from the snow.

The elevator dinged across the hall. Stepping out was Sora and a boy neither Axel nor Roxas had saw before.

"What are you two doing here?" cinnamon-hair asked worriedly. "You guys aren't hurt, right?"

"Hayner's dead," Roxas said sorrowfully. He hung his head in shame.

Sora almost fell down. "Shit, I'm sorry. I knew that he was your friend back in junior high but-"

"You aren't helping," Axel whispered into Sora's ear. Sora shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"This is Riku," Sora said suddenly, changing the subject. "Now officially my boyfriend!" Riku smiled, although it didn't hide the sadness in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Riku said, shaking Roxas's hand. "Sorry that we met under these circumstances, though."

"You too," Roxas said, smiling weakly. He went back to studying the carpeted floor.

Cloud chose that moment to run in. "Roxas! Axel! Are you two alright?"

Roxas lifted his head at the sight of his eldest sibling. "Yeah…" he trailed off. "Hayner's gone," he whispered, tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

The wake happened the night before the funeral. _Some people say that the dead look like their sleeping,_ Roxas thought. _What bullshit._ Hayner was always planning or doing something in life. Even when sleeping, he thrashed and snored.

Hayner was dressed in a suit and a cameo tie. Mr. and Mrs. Bane convinced the mortician to leave his hair in the slicked-but-messy style that was his trademark.

Mrs. Bane was strong, although Roxas thought it was to protect Hayner's little sister, who idolized him. She was begging Hayner to wake up. When there was no response, she sobbed; her wails making everyone present tear up.

"Oh Roxas," she said, bringing the golden-haired boy into a motherly hug. "I'm so glad that you could make it." It was if the past never happened. "I knew what he meant to you. You were his best friend."

Roxas patted her on the back. Despite the words she tried to comfort him with, it felt like she was driving hot forks into his heart.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bane," he said politely, maneuvering himself out of the hug.

He stepped up to the casket. _Hey, Hayner. It's me. I'm sorry that I got you killed. _The blue eyes closed. _Hopefully, you didn't feel any pain...See you again-in the next life?_

Cloud drove him home. "Why didn't Axel come?" he asked.

"'Cause he wasn't invited," Roxas explained somewhat cheerfully.

"Rox," Cloud warned. "Don't put on the façade of a cheerful smile."

"Huh?" The bipolar boy really had no idea what Cloud was talking about. "I'm fine."

"Have you been taking your meds?" _He's swung again,_ Cloud thought sadly.

"Yeah. Ever since Axel and I started to go out."

* * *

The next day, Roxas crashed. He wouldn't get out of bed. His siblings tried to help. Sora told jokes. Cloud tried to talk to him. Leon made cookies. Finally, Naminé called Axel.

"What's up?" Axel asked.

"Roxas is cycling down. Can you come and help?"

Ten minutes later, Axel rang the doorbell. Naminé answered and drug him into the house. "He's in his bed and hasn't come out all day!"

Axel cracked the door open. "Roxy?" he asked attentively.

"What?" he snapped.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" he threw back the covers and sat up. "Hayner's gone, and it's all my fault!"

"You couldn't have stopped him," Axel roared back. Roxas face looked shocked at Axel's volume. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Roxas blinked.

"Look," Axel explained, sitting on his bed, "I didn't know Hayner all that well, but he seemed like the kind of person that once he got an idea in his head that stopping him was like stopping the sun." He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"He was like that." Smiling, he said, "There was this one time where we went to the Old Mansion. Man, Pence suggested it but Hayner was the heart and soul of the expedition."

"See, that's good. You remember the good times."

"But I still hurt."

Axel softened his tone. "My mom died when I was young. The pain was like an ache-Reno and I missed her so much."

"What happened?" Roxas asked in a small voice.

"She had an illness. I don't know what. Like I said, after she passed-Reno and I were torn up. After a while, the pain didn't vanish-I adjusted to it."

Axel attended the funeral with Roxas. They both insisted it was for "moral support."

Nobody doubted them.

* * *

The couple held hands, Roxas's eyes filled with tears, as the casket-Roxas couldn't think of the body as _Hayner_ anymore-was lowered into the cold, hard earth.

Axel thought of his mother's funeral-how Axel, then 5 wept. Reno, 10 looked stoic, although both brothers knew it was a façade. The little brother appreciated the effort, anyway. He remembered Larxene and his father discuss the issue of himself and his brother.

_"What are you gonna do with 'em, Rufus?"_

A sigh. _"You know what? I don't know. They might be useful one day…"_

The family was sprinkling dirt on the casket. Blinking, he set aside the past for today and looked down at his boyfriend. "It's okay," he murmured, planting a kiss on the blonde's spiky head.

"Let's go," Roxas said softly. He took out his cell. "I'm gonna call Cloud to pick us up." He walked over to a corner, facing the parking lot so as to not disturb the family. Axel was about to follow him when he bumped into a girl that he might have seen at school.

"Oh sorry," he apologized. "Didn't see you."

"That's okay," the girl said, brushing a lock of brown hair out of her green eyes. _She's pretty_, Axel thought.

"I'm Olette," she said. Axel blinked at her outstretched hand. "C'mon, shake!" She giggled, he watched as she covered her mouth with a peach hand.

"I'm Axel." They shook hands. _What the hell-it'll be nice to have another friend._

"Axel," called Roxas from across the hill. "Cloud's here!"

"Kay," Axel called back. "I gotta go," he said to Olette. Her lip was curling in a small, tight smile.

"I understand the feeling-boyfriends!" She laughed cruelly. If only Axel noticed.

* * *

"How was it?" Cloud asked soberly.

"Fine," Roxas said, shutting the door.

"A funeral," Axel remarked, hopping in the back seat.

Cloud drove them to the Strife household. "Reno's got work. He'll pick you up at seven."

Within minutes, Roxas had changed into Roxanne and was bored. Not with Axel, per se, but restless.

"Do you wanna borrow some clothes?" she asked.

"I don't want to stretch them," he explained. He smiled. "Too tall. Plus, I'd look ridiculous!"

"Like you're in capris!" Both started to roll on the floor, laughing.

"Here you go," Roxanne said cheerily, bringing up a tray with two glasses, vodka, cranberry juice…Axel had a feeling it wasn't for Cloud.

She poured half and half in one glass and a quarter of vodka in the other. "Figured you would want more juice," she explained, filling the second glass up the rest of the way with said juice. "Since it's your first time!"

"Yeah…" _What's up with him?_

The transvestite handed him the glass, gulping down hers, wiped her lips. They were a light magenta, stained by the concoction. Axel glanced at the glass.

"C'mon!" Seeing his slightly nervous expression she reassured him. "I won't let you get too wasted. Just one glass," she wheeled.

As the dying rays of sun touched their faces, Axel took a swing. It was _freezing_. He was about to set it down when Roxanne pushed it back. "Ride it out," she laughed. So he sipped again. Cranberry juice. More, more, more.

"So why did your parents name you Axel?" Roxanne asked. They were lying on her bed, the world bright and spinning.

"Cause of my mothhhhher," Axel slurred. "So fucking adored Axl Rose. Sooo, I'm Axel Rose Shinra!" He giggled and Roxanne joined in. "Eat that bitches!"

"I'm named Roxas cause my parents loved Destiny Island mythology."

Axel nodded seriously and dissolved into laughter. "Seriously?"

"No shit. I'll explain someother time…Sora says I'm a reaaaaaal good story-teller!" Hiccup.

Axel's memory failed. Shuffle.

"I loved him," she sobbed. "He was my first crush! Then that bitch Olette-"

Shuffle.

Axel straddled Roxanne, kissing her passionately. Tongues danced-the taste of cranberry juice. Fumbling with the top, Axel tossed off the bed. The wig fell off, revealing the rumpled spikes. Then he saw the next problem. The corset that gave Roxas a rack.

"How the hell do I get this off?" he exclaimed.

"I'll get it sweetie!" Roxas said patting the red-head. While the blonde struggled with the corset, Axel pulled off the jeans revealing-he howled. Ruffled, rainbow sprinkle panties. With a little red bow.

"Cupcake Roxy," Axel slurred. As he was pulling down the underwear, Cloud opened the door.

* * *

"I'm ashamed at both of you!" Cloud roared. Roxas had jeans and a T-shirt on. Axel's vision blurred. "Axel, I'll drive you home. Roxas, just-go to bed! I'll deal with you in the morning."

"Good night Cupcake," Axel said, kissing the blue-eyed boy.

"Night Rose." They both giggled. Cloud rolled his eyes and pulled the redhead to the car.

* * *

"I can't believe they did that," Cloud moaned. After gathering all of the liquor, dumped it into his special black chest in his room.

"There sixteen," Leon said mildly. "Let them live, Cloud."

The blond sighed. "I try. I'm trying to not let them repeat my mistakes." The lock clicked back into place.

He glanced at the white Nobody tattoo on his left wrist. "I joined the Nobodies when I was sixteen. Their age. I was angry. I didn't want responsibility. So, I left…

"Am I doing the right thing Squall? For every person we take off the street, two take his place."

Leon pushed Cloud on the bed, peppering him with kisses. "Yes," he breathed. "You saved me from myself. And I thank you." He pulled a spike on Cloud's head. "I went to SeeD Military Acadamy. Top of my class. Lone wolf. Then it got fucked up."

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"Rather not say." He pulled off Cloud's shirt, kissed and licked and nipped his way down to his belt buckle. The blond shivered at the administrations. But he didn't stop the brunette.

"The Lion and the Wolf," Cloud chuckled under his breath.

Pants came off along with the boxers. Squall, now naked, met Cloud's mouth with a slow kiss.

Cloud grunted. "I'm not a woman, Squall."

A smirk. "Of course not, Spikey Wolf." Cloud rolled his eyes at his full street name.

The men fought for dominance. Teeth clacking, tongues meeting until:The wolf was flipped over by the lion. Squall smiled, baring his teeth. "I like this. This is different than last time when you visited-"

"Bite me," Cloud snapped and stiffened when Squall sank his teeth into the blond's pale neck.

"I always please my customers," Squall said, rummaging for the body lotion in Cloud's bedside table.

* * *

Roxas was asleep in his bowel of All-Bran cereal. Cloud never allowed sugary breakfast foods except on special occasions.

"That's what you get for drinking too much," Cloud said amused, pouring Roxas a cup of coffee and himself a glass of water. He popped an electric blue Mako-Vitamin in his mouth and swallowed it. "Only real thing that helps is time. This is so you don't fall asleep at school."

"Thanks," Roxas grunted, perking up.

Cloud sighed and pulled up a chair. "I'm taking the liquor out of the house."

"Fine," the middle-triplet said, apathetically.

"I don't want any of you three to turn out like me," Cloud continued. "Now sit," he commanded Roxas as he started to get out of his chair. "You'll get to school on time."

Roxas covered his ears childishly. "I don' wanna hear it, Cloud!" he yelled, surely making himself heard to his family upstairs. "We were there, remember!"

"But you never understood it," Cloud said as quietly as Roxas was loud. "You all were eleven; not knowing why I lied, stole your allowance, and vanished for weeks on end. Now I want to explain before you screw up."

_I knew you and Leon slept together last night!_ "Hypocrite," Roxas muttered. He sighed. "Fine, tell me what's so damn important…"

* * *

A/N: Hello, faithful readers! To make up for my 2 month absence, I hope you enjoyed the longest chapter yet (ten pages on Word!) Anyway, my apologies for the long absence (camp, homework, writer's block, band camp, school.) Hope to have the next one up…soon!

The Cleon semi-lemon is an apology for the lack of AkuRoku lemon! But it was semi- cause a) some people don't like Cleon, b) I just skim the lemons anyway, and c) it would suck (no pun intended.)

Thanks: Insanecat6, the-ma-wii, , Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801, and fanficsonly for reviewing! And thanks again TEWG for helping me through my indecisiveness! You all rock!

Nierx out.


	11. March

A Transvestite Romance

Chapter 11: March

* * *

Roxas closed his locker with enough force to cause a _slam_.

"Rough morning?" Axel asked, sneaking up behind him, slipping his hands around Roxas's waist.

"MMmmm-hm," was Roxas's uncompressible reply. His hand sought Axel's face, stroking the teardrop burns. "Cloud said, 'I wish that you would wait till you were older. But if you two love each other, I wouldn't stop you. Just don't do it drunk, please.'" His impression of the non-triplet's semi-apathetic tone was spot on. "And you?"

"Reno didn't really say much…I think he was amused when I started hurling."

Roxas stared at his shoes. "I'm sorry about that, Axel. I just wanted to blur everything. And boy it did!" His laughter was hollow.

"It's okay," Axel whispered. "I forgive you."

"I'll never drink alcohol again." The one-minute bell toned, signaling the mad rush of students to enter various doors. Now neither could hear themselves over the crashing lockers, the stamping of feet, and the slamming of doors.

_"Our parents were buzzed in that crash, Rox. Why they drank and drove with us in the car, I will never know."_

Both Axel and Roxas got A's on their Biology project.

Axel pulled out a piece of notebook paper. Wide-ruled. He scribbled something on it and shoved it toward Roxas, who opened it.

Why did you say that in the hallway? An accusatory question to Roxas, written in black pen, in an untidy scrawl.

_The Strifes and the __Gainsboroughs fight addiction and vices every day._

Roxas sighed, and then neatly wrote in cursive: Family. Kissed the paper. Slid it to Axel.

_What's yours then, Cloud?_

Miss Heartly was talking about niches. Both boys hastily wrote in their notebooks.

_Drugs._ Roxas remembered when Cloud came back to their grandparents' house, beaten, blood oozing from his nose. Aerith put him back together and the triplets and she hugged him. "Its okay, Cloud," Aerith soothed him.

He also remembered when Cloud swiped their wallets, yelled at Nana and Aerith, punched Grandpa.

* * *

The week before spring break, Zexion and Demyx joined the Strife-Highwind-Flurry table.

"Why does our table have a name?" Zexion asked.

"'Cause it's a country," Sora replied, sticking out his tongue.

"And _someone_ thought it would be cool to have alliances," Naminé muttered under her breath.

The Strife-Highwind-Flurry-Cloak-Nocturne table as it was now called was the farthest away from the crowd of people and the projector that played announcements on Thursdays and obnoxious pop/hip-hop/rap songs. As the commons doubled as the cafeteria, the crush of people had not abated for first lunch. And it was dark because the windows were too high to see

Roxas's head leaned on Axel's shoulder. Sora was texting Riku. Kairi and Naminé were whispering to each other. Demyx was playing the air-sitar and Zexion was reading…the dictionary.

"Why are you doing that?" Kairi asked.

Demyx answered. "It makes Zexy smarter learning all definitons, keeps him from reading horrible romance books that are suggested to us by our foster mom-seriously there horrible, the last one was a fallen angel going out with a mermaid-and is an excuse for not going to find his Dad." 'Zexy' smirked.

"There's hope for you yet," he laughed. (1)

* * *

Leon was baking. Instead of going out to find pills, he baked and practiced kick-boxing. Cloud recommended the kick-boxing.

The timer went off. The chocolate-chip cookies were a very light golden brown. Leon pulled them. While doughy chocolate chip cookies are extremely tasty, the problem is removing them from the sheet.

Leon was cursing when the gang arrived, spatula in one hand, split warm cookie in the other. "Stupid fucking spatula! I blame you!"

"Hey, Leon." Sora saved the cookies, removing the rest of them without destroying any more. "See, you gotta be more gentle Leon. Scrape around the edges!" Sora smiled.

Everybody jumped when the doorbell rang. Cloud ran downstairs to answer it.

"Aerith!" he called as their aunt ran in, pulling Zack by his arm.

"We're getting married!" the couple yelled.

"Guess you're really my brother now, Cloudy!" Zack cheered.

The atmosphere in the kitchen was bubbly. Naminé examined Aerith's ring and deemed it "The nicest one ever made."

The adults drank champagne while the kids drank cherry coke and ate cookies.

Each kid, even Zexion and Demyx, who never met them before, congratulated the happy couple.

Eventually, they were banished to Kairi's.

* * *

Axel's hand was crushing the pop can and he hadn't realized it when Shera tapped him on the shoulder.

"What did cherry coke ever do to you?" she teased.

He looked down. "Oh." The redhead tossed it in the sink.

The others were playing RockBand on the Wii when Axel excused himself to take out his contacts.

"What's wrong?" Shera asked. _She's a mother inside and out._

"I was thinking about marriage. What if Roxas wants to get married and we can't because the government is _blind_? What happens then?"

Shera thought. "Well," she murmured, patting Axel on the shoulder, "Roxas can be Roxanne for the ceremony right? Besides, times are changing. Bigotry won't last forever, Aku."

Axel attempted to disguise the shock in his face.

"I have to go," he muttered and stumbled into the yellow bathroom-a beach in the sunlight theme.

_"What's your name kid?" asked Larxene, even sour and bored with life at age fifteen. They were at her mom's, Scarlet-Rufus's younger sister, third wedding._

_And Axel, a three-year-old with a speech impediment, pronounced his name the only way he could, "Aku!" and smiled__, feeling pride in his unique name._

_His mom laughed. "It's Axel.__ She patted the boy's hair-the exact shade as hers. " Larxene snorted._

_"Your kid's a moron."_

* * *

The carnival came twice a year. Once was at spring break, the other was for the sword fight (blue foam bats really) "Struggle" tournament.

"C'mon Axel! Let's go on the Tilt a Whirl!"

"Sure."

Roxas loved the carnival. He hated the clowns, but was obsessed with all the rides that could possibly break and the food that was greasy to the touch.

"Going on rides that never have been checked for maintenance is half the fun," Roxanne explained, munching on a corn dog.

"If you say so." Axel preferred amusement parks, with roller coasters. "Have you ever been to Six Flags?"

"Nope." Roxanne was wearing jean shorts revealing her long golden legs and a Bleach T-shirt. She chose to not wear a wig to let her real messy-spikey hair turn ligheter. "The Strifes are cheap."

"Midgar has a Six Flags. I'll take you there one day and we'll ride all the coasters till we hurl." Axel grinned as Roxanne spit out bits of breading from the childish laughter.

"Sounds like a date." Perhaps, the carnival, with its cramped stalls and lines that stretched to infinity wasn't so bad after all.

The carnival was set up in the Highwind Town Square-apparently Cid's father donated money to the hospital for the cancer center after his wife died and town thanked him this way. Cid loved his father but hated the renaming of the Square and encouraged the kids to call it the Sandlot.

The sky was a clear blue with purple and orange clouds. Nobody knew why Twilight Town had colored clouds even at noon, but that was why the tourists came. "We're not gonna die of radiation anytime soon," was Roxas's comment on the matter.

There was another reason why Twilight Town was famous and Roxanne was in shock that her boyfriend hadn't tried it.

"What do you mean you've never tasted sea-salt ice cream?" she shrieked. She bought two bars. "Here. Try it. It's the best flavor in the world." Axel accepted the stick that was shoved into his hands. Bit off a corner.

"It's salty…but sweet." Her head bobbed up and down.

"Yeah. Isn't it waaaaay better than chocolate?"

"Uh-huh!" It really was. Axel was just in shock of the harmony his taste buds were singing. A bit of the ice blue popsicle dripped on Axel's Terminator T-shirt. He died a little inside.

Roxanne was examining her stick. "No way! I've never gotten one before." Carved on the piece of wet wood was the word WINNER.

"What does that mean?"

"We get a free bar."

They stopped by a stand (Organization XIII Coats) selling black coats with silver drawstrings with a circular bead decoration and zipper.

"Cool!" Roxanne said.

"As they look identical, they are actually unique," the owner said. "Care to try one on?"

Axel ended up buying them: his was tight to his arms, showing off his thin arms, while Roxanne's was baggier.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful."

* * *

Naminé and Kairi were manning the second eldest's art stand when Roxanne and Axel stopped by.

Naminé was examining a lovely bouquet of flowers. Pink roses. Kairi was teasing her.

"Someone totally likes you!" she crowed.

"It must be a mistake," Naminé stammered.

"No mistake," said the teen that brought it. He ran a perfectly manicured hand through long pink locks. "The owner told me to bring this bouquet to you."

"He must be a creeper," Roxanne muttered.

"Well, you now have just insulted me!" the teen yelped, putting a hand to his forehead and pretended to swoon.

"You…You're the owner?" Naminé breathed, cheeks turning a bright pink.

"Yes, fair lady. I am Marluxia." He bowed and kissed the girl's pale hand.

* * *

Sora's grin faded as he entered Riku's empty room. A woman he had never seen before held her head in her hands.

"Is…is Riku okay miss?"

She raised her head. "Sora. I'm Riku's mom-Lucrecia."

"That's a pretty name," Sora said, then smacked his self on the head. "Ow! Sorry. My mouth wandered…"

"That's alright," she said, smiling. "That's why my son likes you."

"Please, tell me. Where is Riku?"

"Riku needs an allogeneic stem cell transplant." At Sora's blank look, Lucrecia elaborated. "A transplant of blood from bone marrow to restore cells lost by cancer and chemotherapy."

"Oh…" Sora nodded, sort of understanding. "Is there a donor yet?"

Lucrecia shook her head. "No. None of us match Riku well enough for his body to accept the cells as his own."

Sora's face crumpled. His fist hit the door with a _smack_. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know." _The most terrible words that a scientist and a mom must say_, Sora thought_. _Tears poured from Riku's mother's eyes. Sora sat next to her on the hospital bed, a lumpy material. _How can Riku sleep on this? _Patted her back, absentmindedly morphing into the massage that he used on Cloud when he had a tough day at work.

"Test me," he demanded.

After an argument with Cloud on the cell phone, Cloud relented.

"Fine…What is with you and Roxas these days? Are you guys trying to get me worried?"

At the end of the week, a phone call came with the results.

Sora badgered Cloud to drive Fenrir (the Spiky Wolf's motorcycle) to the hospital. Relenting, Cloud also broke a few speed limits at the youngest urges.

Riku was pale and sleepy when Sora ran into his room, yellow Converse sliding on the floor. He was just able to avoid a face plant, grabbing the chair in the corner. "Riku! Did you hear? I get to be part of you!"

Riku smiled.

* * *

Roxas pulled out Cloud's journal from rehab. Cloud let Roxas borrow it to understand…

"Do you want to be alone?" Axel asked. They were sitting on Roxas's bed, Axel's arms wrapped around Roxas as if terrified Roxas would kick him out.

"Please don't leave me alone," was Roxas's simple plea.

_August 11, 2005_

_Happy 17__th__ to me. 17 years old today and the first day in rehab. _

_I guess age doesn't matter after your 18. Only one more year and I'll be gone._

_The doctors say the only way I can get help is to accept that I have a problem. Whatever._

Roxas flipped ahead.

_September 25, 2004_

_The docs noticed that I haven't been writing_

_Apperantly it's therepudic, so I'll appeasthem I guess._

_I can't spell great at the best oftiems but I have a headache. I have to agree with Seether here:_

It seems like every day's the same  
and I'm left to discover on my own  
It seems like everything is gray  
and there's no color to behold  
They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah  
Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here

_January 1, 2005_

_The triplets came today to wish me a happy New Year. They're good kids. I wish they hadn't seen me like the crazed addict I was before._

_Zack came and talked to me. Turns out he was the one that had me arrested. Anyway, he offered me a job when I turn 18 and sober. It's to be an undercover cop with him…I'm thinking about it._

_Hang on pills._

_My pills are called Mako vitamins. Basically, a vitamin that also kills any craving stone cold. Some company called ShinRa invented it. It's experimental…_

"I didn't know Rufus dabbled in medicine," Axel mused.

"I dunno," Roxas mused. He flipped the page.

_I think I hurt Roxas the most. Sora has his music, Naminé her art. Roxas has skateboarding, but I'm scared for him. He's like me when I was 13. Angry, sad, and hating the world and himself…_

_I should ask my shrink to look at him. I don't want to, but I should. Just to see if he's okay._

"I remember that," Roxas remarked. He couldn't meet Axel's eyes, looking smaller and (if Axel was honest) younger. His hair covered his eyes, and legs curled into himself. "He diagnosed me with bipolar depression. I freaked out-didn't take my meds." He sighed.

"And still fighting it too. Anyway, Cloud cut me a deal. If I take my pills, he'll give me Fenrir when I turn 18. I doubt it, though…He loves Fenrir."

Roxas trailed off…He looked so serious but adorable. And Axel kissed his soft golden spikes.

"Don't worry," he murmured. "Everything will be okay."

Roxas smiled. "I guess. C'mon, let's steal some ice cream from Leon and go to the clock tower."

* * *

"Do you know why the sunset is red? Its cause red travels the farthest to get here." Axel demonstrated his general knowledge of things as their feet dangled off the edge. They were biting into the sea-salt ice cream like there was no tomorrow wearing their coats.

"Like I wanted to know! Show off!" Roxas laughed, punching his boyfriend on the arm. Axel retaliated by pinning Roxas on the ground, finding his giggling lips, silencing them.

They lay like that for a while, listening to the bells and their heartbeats.

A/N: I have returned from the ashes! Since I'm playing 358/2 Days, I put in a simpler version of the intro and introduced the coats! Do you guys notice that Roxas, Axel, and Xion _bite_ into their ice creams?

(1): Big Bang Theory anyone?

Thank you Constant Reviewers! (I can't list you by name because I can't pull the reviews up-sad).

Nierx


	12. Dream

A Transvestite Romance

Chapter 12: Dreams

* * *

Roxas couldn't sleep. He lay on his bed, scowling at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. Sora and he pasted them at his grandparents' house when they shared bunk beds and he just couldn't relax without them.

_Sometimes I wish we were still like that, _he thought. _We were innocent, picking out constellations while Cloud tried to sleep. _"One sky, one destiny, eh?" he mused. "You might have something to that, Kai." _Axel._

That must be it. Why sleep eluded him. Axel got back from Midgar tonight. It had been his annual checkup. Reno took him away for a week to have some closure as well. "Multitasking," the elder brother called it.

_Go see him._ "So now I have voices in my head too? Get lost." Roxas turned over, wrapping his arms around his pillow. "I'm not a stalker girl-slash-boyfriend," he mumbled.

Silence. "So what, now you don' wanna talk?" He snorted, yawned. Threw back his covers, loving the _whoosh_ of the comforter and blanket (he hated sheets). "Fine," he grumbled. "I'm _seriously _losing it."

Axel's phone buzzed once. He had a text. Axel sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. It read: _Open ur door._ The senders' name was Roxie. Emerald green eyes behind thick glasses widened.

"Hey," Axel said, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Hey yourself," Roxas smirked. His skateboard was lovingly tucked under one arm. In his other hand was a box of chocolates.

And Axel thought that the sexiest thing in existence was a messy haired blond wearing a white T-shirt with gray stars on the sleeves and fleecy pajama pants. Not just any pants. They had black, white, and grey checkers with red hearts.

Axel leaned foreword and kissed that loveable boy on the strawberry-flavored lips.

"So what made you come over?" he asked, biting into a half-chomped chocolate (so they could see what was inside, Roxas explained).

"A voice." They were curled up in Axel's blankets. His motto was "You can never have too many blankets."

"Really?" Axel wrapped his long arms around the boy he loved.

"Seriously." Roxas eyes widened. "I think I'm mentally ill," he exclaimed.

3:00 A.M.

They heard Reno enter, staggering to his own room. "He hates airplanes. Gets drunk when we get home," Axel whispered. He then took the opportunity to nip Roxas's ear. Roxas giggled.

The smaller boy was lying on top of Axel staring into those jade-green eyes he loved so much. "I love you," he murmured.

Axel smiled so tenderly it made Roxas's heart melt. "I love you more."

"You're probably right. How was Midgar?"

"Oh, the same hellhole I left it."

* * *

Midgar, New York. It exceeds NYC in both population and pollution. A plate separates the eight slums from the nine sectors of the city.

Midgar, NY. Axel's, Reno's, and the ShinRa corporation's birthplace.

Axel left Sector 0, ShinRa's headquarters and executive mansions, to see what the city was for himself. His short hair was spiked up and sunglasses covered his distinctive eyes. Whenever people asked for his name, he answered Lea. His pyrotechnics got him the nickname Flurry of Dancing Flames. And he was not alone. A well-to-do VP's son came too.

He met Saïx at a stuffy dinner party. They were a good pair. Axel's fire was neutralized by Saïx's calm. The blue-haired boy with yellowy eyes needed to be freed from the oppressive system. And Axel just did that.

"Where are we going today?" Saïx asked, in his monotone demeanor.

"I found this abandoned church. There were flowers growing from the floor!" Axel exclaimed. He delighted in finding such treasures of the city-proof that Midgar wasn't just about money and greed.

They gave money to the beggars on the street. They worked in food kitchens. They smoked, got high, and played tricks on the street. Not as Axel and Saïx, though, but as Lea and Isa.

Of course, the friendship ended. Saïx was moody when the moon was full.

"Saïx?"

The boy had a mad glint in his eyes. "Axel," he grumbled. In his hands was a tattoo kit.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked, backing up slowly. Of course, the loony boy noticed.

"You're afraid of me too!" he raged. "I'll show you fear!"

Axel's memory failed for a while. When he got up, he was tied to a light pole, his face was burning, and his friend was gone.

Larxene, unfortunately, was the first one to see him with his purple face tattoos. "Who did that to you?" she demanded. "Gross, didn't think you were into that sort of thing."

Reno saved him that day. Helped Axel cure the raging infection on his face and stole makeup from Larxene's guest room.

Saïx went into therapy. Axel never saw him again. His doctor scolded him for doing things that put his heart at risk. It was something along the lines of: "You have Marfan Syndrome! Your heart could fail you!"

* * *

"You look sad," Roxas noted. Axel blinked, rubbed an eye. His glasses tilted up.

"Just nostalgia. I'm okay."

"I'll tell you a story," he said cheerfully, sounding like Sora. "It'll make you feel better."

Destiny Islands and Twilight Town mythology was the same.

A long time ago, a boy named Sora and his two friends that lived on Destiny Islands. There were many worlds beyond their tiny one. His best friend wanted to see them all. Sora and his other friend, a girl, agreed to go with him.

A storm occurred and the girl was swept away. His best friend vanished into darkness.

Through friends and combing different worlds, Sora finally found them. To save the girl he loved from the evil his friend had created, Sora stabbed himself with a dark Keyblade, freeing the girl's heart-soul from within him.

That created the hollow Nobodies called Roxas and Naminé.

The Nobodies returned to themselves and after saving the worlds, the boy and his friends eventually returned home.

"That's how," Roxas yawned "we were named. My father lived on Destiny Islands when he was a kid. He met my mother in Colorado. They lived there until Cloud was ten and then moved here when Nami and Sora and I were born."

Axel and Roxas woke up at seven and they walked-well Axel walked and Roxas skateboarded next to him-back to the Strife home. Fortunately, none of them were up.

"Thanks for last night," Roxas said, pecking Axel on the lips.

When Axel got back, Demyx and Zexion were camping outside his door.

"So what did you two lovebirds get up to?" Demyx asked, cheekily.

"Wha?" was Axel's intelligent reply.

* * *

Zexion had stayed up, sitting on the couch, reading the Lexicon. He heard Roxas and Axel whisper in the hall.

He woke Demyx up-usually a fate worse than death. Then again, Demyx loved gossip.

Demyx proposed for them to both stay up until they heard the couple leave. "For fun," he said. Demyx fell asleep around five. Zexion watched Demyx sleep, envious that the mullet/Mohawk-haired boy enjoyed water. Zexion broke out in chills when he saw a swimming pool.

"So did you do anything?" Demyx asked arm wrapped around the flame-haired boy.

"We cuddled, we slept, ate chocolate, played Inuyasha, Roxas kept slaying me with Sango's boomerang…" Axel's voice trailed off. Demyx was shaking his head. "What?"

"You didn't sleep together?"

And that's how Demyx's face became red and black from Axel's fist. Zexion smirked.

"Told you that would be his answer."

Strangely, Axel hadn't thought about sex.

* * *

Eventually, school finished. May 25 rolled around. The triplet's birthday. They were turning seventeen.

Everybody was invited to the party. Kairi, Aerith and Zack, Axel, Reno, Zexion and Demyx (whose face had healed), Riku (who was out of the hospital, thanks to Sora), and Leon (who offered to leave, but the Strifes refused).

The triplet's haul was large. Cloud gave them the new iPod nanos (red for Sora, grey for Roxas, and purple for Naminé.) Kairi gave the boys the new Green Day album and Naminé a cityscape painting from an artist she admired. Zexion gave them a volume of Thoreau. Demyx gave them candy. Aerith and Zack gave them two Legend of Zelda games.

Riku gave Sora a red hoodie with his silver crown necklace design. Sora promptly tried it on and started to make out with Riku. Zack got a spray bottle and started squirting them until they stopped.

Axel gave Roxas two things: the Shibuya album and Tripp Black Burgundy Lace Arm Warmers. Roxas laughed. "I'll try them on later," he promised. Demyx laughed so hard, orange soda shot out his nose. The couple kissed but kept it short, wary of Zack's spray bottle.

Then it was cake time. The triplets smiled for the cameras over a strawberry layer cake from Black Pearl Bakery. There was one piece of cake left.

Sora and Roxas tensed. Axel looked around. The new friends had no idea what they were in for. Cloud sighed. "Fine. Go get your Keyblades." The boys cheered and ran upstairs to their respective rooms.

Sora reached the first level before Roxas, yellow Converse making a squealing sound as he skidded across the hardwood floor. He brandished the Kingdom Key, laughing.

Roxas slid down the banister. Hitting the floor, he peeled off his Organization coat revealing his short sleeved, checkered white summer jacket, blue and khaki jeans, black Converse, and checkered suspenders. Axel smirked. His boy was hot. Oblivion and Oathkeeper were in his hands.

"Let's go!" Roxas yelled.

"In the basement. All that's down there is your gaming stuff anyway," Cloud said dryly.

"Ah, motavation so they don't break anything," Reno drawled. "I like it!"

The kids and Cloud clunked to the basement. There was a rug covering the concrete, an averaged sized TV, and a coffee table with games for the Wii and PlayStation 2 on it. Three chairs and a love seat was all the furniture.

Naminé read the stakes. "For the last piece of cake, you two will fight until one of you surrenders. May I remind you Roxas that Sora won last year."

"Oh yeah," Roxas snarled. "I remember." Sora smiled his heart-pumping sugary smile. Riku's heart softened. He flicked his short silver hair.

"Good for you Sora."

Sora and Roxas stepped behind two lines drawn with chalk. Sora readied his stance, a little crouch with his Keyblade positioned like a bat ready to swing. Roxas grinned and crossed his two blades, then pointed them at Sora.

"Ready?" asked Naminé. The boys nodded. "Ready Cloud?" Cloud sighed.

"I guess."

"Go!"

Roxas ran towards Sora, who dodge rolled, trying to get behind Roxas. The blond, prepared for this move, turned and blocked Sora's incoming strike. Sora "tch'd," then sprang back. Roxas glided foreword, and struck Sora's blade twice _ching ching!_

"Come on," Roxas yelled. "That the best you can do?"

"Nope! I can do better," Sora grunted and raised his sword over his head. He brought it down on Roxas. Roxas threw himself backwards, doing a backflip.

"Nice!" cheered Axel. Roxas smiled at him.

Roxas aimed a fake at Sora's knee, but went for Sora's torso. The coco-haired boy blocked Roxas's strikes and whacked the blond's leg. Roxas winced.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry," Sora anxiously moaned.

Roxas, somehow faster than Axel's eyes could follow, sliced Sora's Kingdom Key from his triplet's hands. Everybody in the room stared. Sora went down on a knee, panting.

Then randomly: "Do a barrel roll, Sora!" Demyx. Sora glared at Demyx.

"Shut up!" Zexion muttered, punching Demyx in the shoulder.

"Come on Sora," Riku encouraged him- "I thought you were better than that."

"Get real, Ri-ku," Roxas smirked. "Look whose winning!"

Sora's eyes widened. He dodged Roxas's Oblivion Key, grabbed his, pivoted, and met Roxas's Oathkeeper.

"All right-quit it," Kairi called. Both opponents stopped, confused. "It's gone on long enough. Just share the damn piece of cake!"

Axel and Roxanne lay on Roxas's bed. Roxanne was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top. The new arm warmers covered her arms and she smiled.

"Good job," Axel whispered, kissing her soft hair. Roxas had hidden the wig in his closet, determined to never bring it out again. It was a pain and itchy.

"Thanks." Roxanne said. _Long Dream_ was playing in the background.

They stayed like that until the sun set.

* * *

A/N: Hello, one and all! I hope that all the fluff made you guys happy! I paraphrased Roxas's story since everyone knows the game.

Disclaimer: I do not claim. Although, I do have those pajama pants that Roxas owns.

Thank you to everybody who has reviewed in this story!

Nierx


	13. Re

A Transvestite Romance:

Chapter 13: Re

* * *

Axel's nightmares started to return. The first time was when he was nine and diagnosed with Marfan's Syndrome. All he could remember was that it was dark and scary.

Then they faded for a while until he moved to Twilight Town. Voices calling him from some distant (yet close) past grabbed him around town. The clock tower seemed to be the core of it.

"_See you in the next life."_

He was falling, drowning in the dark. He could feel the water but his clothes remarkably stayed dry.

Axel landed softly; only a slight ripple of water disturbed the silence. Phoenixes spread from the center of the…_platform_, fire lighting the strange place Axel was in and faded. The light was made of red and golden and purple hues. Twilight.

The redhead looked down at the floor. It was a stained-glass portrait of a boy with short red hair. He was looking over his shoulder at someone, smile peeking over his frayed black-and-yellow _keffiyeh_. This cheeky red-head was back to back to a familiar figure: Axel in his Organization jacket, a slight frown on his face. The boy-not-Axel was holding a Frisbee in his hand, while Axel was clutching a Popsicle stick. In smaller, face portraits were Roxas, Sora, Naminé, and Saïx. The fifth one was smudged over, obscuring whoever was supposed to be there.

"Who is he?" Axel asked, afraid. His eyes darted from side to side. There was a sense of dread in this place. He was cold; his heart was pounding like a bird's when trapped by a snake. _Am I having a heart attack? Lucid…This is all nuts! Am I really dreaming?_

"Chill. said a voice from the shadows. "Freaking out won't change anything. Rational thinking, got it memorized?"

"Who are you?" demanded Axel.

"In the words of the great John Lennon: 'I'm with you and you're with me and we are all together.' Though in our case, it should be: 'I am you and you are me and we are all together.' Got it memorized?"

The figure sighed and stepped out of the darkness. He (for that's what Axel determined his voice was) was tall and scrawny. Dressed in the same black Organization coat as the stained-glass platform, the man threw back his hood, smirking. "See?"

"Wha'?" The man's face and body was the same as Axel's-black diamonds and all.

"Yeah, tell me about it. We all finally reincarnate and I get a weak hearted person." Axel smirked.

"What are you? An old family member?"

"I'm no one," Axel said flatly. "Literally. No heart-just a body and soul. You are…well I don't know what you are. If you were my complete self, you would be Lea…But you have a heart. Weirdo.

"Anyway, I didn't come out just to yap…" A pair of chakrams appeared in the Nobody's hands. "Let us do battle!"

Axel started to laugh. "Dude, you sound like Chuck from Pokémon Silver!"

He had to admit, the not-Axel was tough. The boy nearly died! He fell to the ground, colored glass in his hands.

"C'mon," yelled the Nobody. "Fight!" He swung the chakram above his head and prepared to bring it down, splitting the boy in two. "Is this what I waited for?" he bellowed. The flames grew higher. "All I wanted was to start over and now I can't even run without almost dying!

"I need another chance with him!" the Nobody bellowed, swinging the chakrams again. Axel curled into a ball, praying that this doppelganger would vanish.

The Nobody's face twitched. "_Fine_. If you are worthless than I will take your place-for Roxas-got it memorized? Now _die_!"

Axel sprung to his feet. Suddenly, the chakrams sprung into his hands.

"_Eternal Flames_," he whispered. A smile curled onto his face. "I remember!"

"Alright, that's enough," the Nobody said. His gloved hands clapped three times. "Good job kid."

Axel sat up in bed, panting. He smiled. "I won."

* * *

Sora was at band camp. His favorite time of year, which involved the preparations the marching show, finally arrived. The show was Terminator 2. It was going to be epic.

After the camp was over, the families (re: the Strifes, Highwinds, and Flurries) had a party at Kairi's house.

The kids were playing Call of Duty 2: Modern Warfare and Zexion was destroying Sora. Sora sulked.

"Missing Ri-Ku?" asked Naminé, an impish look on her face.

"Shut up Nam!" Sora cried, pouting adorably. "Regain my honor-that foster just insulted the Strife family!"

Naminé rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine."

In less than two minutes, Zexion was defeated.

Then Worms World Party came into the mix. "What the hell is that?" Leon asked.

"A game where you kill the opponent's team-as worms." Kairi said with a straight face.

"With weapons such as Concrete Donkeys and Holy Hand Grenades!" exclaimed Roxas. Cloud's squeeze (Roxas's term) looked confused. "Just watch," commanded the volatile middle. Squall nodded, dumbly. (Sometimes Roxas looked just like Cloud when his was bossy. It was hot/cute/eerie).

"PlayStation I graphics?" Reno drawled. "They suck." Sora smiled adorably, and then preceded to drop a golden grenade with a cross on top of Roxas's, Kairi's, and Namine's worms. After a short _hallelujah_, mass chaos reined. Worms blew themselves up (their HP reached zero) or drowned in the strange green water.

"Bastard!" howled Kairi. Sora got popcorn thrown at him for his KOs.

Reno and Squall looked at each other. Squall grabbed Cloud and pushed Zexion and Demyx off the couch. Zexion punched Squall in the shoulder, muttering "whore," under his bangs. Reno grabbed three beers.

Squall turned to Cloud. "Let's play."

Cloud nodded, Roxas's determined face dancing. Leon swallowed. "Loser of us bottoms."

Leon nodded. "Bring it." The teens stared, turned slowly, and walked away. Roxas and Sora's faces were O-oing while Naminé's face was glowing.

Shera came home, with the pizza. "Okay kids, it's on!" she yelled at the three "men" by the TV and down towards the basement.

Reno turned around and dropped his beer on the table. The bottle broke and the alcohol dripped on the carpet. "Mom?" he whispered.

Slowly, Shera nodded. Pearly tears ran down her face silently.

* * *

Her name used to be Shera ShinRa. She no longer loved her husband. She ended up running because Rufus would have created a large custody battle and she would have nothing, penniless and her boys out of reach. She took a car, some clothes, money, and her three year old girl. Her name was Kairi for the ocean Shera loved.

Cid Highwind fixed her Toyota on the way into Kansas. It died on the highway, by the tracks that would eventually pull into the Twilight Town train station and were cousins to the streetcars that roamed the Town.

They went out and eventually married, and Kairi was secretly adopted. She was told that her mother had run away from an abusive relationship and that was all. Axel and Reno were never mentioned because Shera didn't want Kairi looking into the past. Her memories of her older brothers blurred, and faded.

"So, I'm your sister?" Kairi asked Reno and Axel. Reno nodded, tears in his eyes.

Who cares about being raised from different families," Axel added, gazing restlessly at the rug. "We're blood, Kai. That's all that matters."

Then there was a group hug, a family reunited and created in one place.

"Would you guys like me to adopt you?" Cid asked, ruffling Axel's hair.

"Sure," Axel said, without giving much thought to it. _Axel Highwind._ It sounded right. Not snobbish like _Axel ShinRa _or rebellious like _Axel Flurry_.

Highwind was a respected name.

Reno declined, stating that he was too old for that. "I love you guys but…" he paused. "I need to be myself…Take care of Axel, though." He glanced at his brother. "I'm not giving up on family, but I'm almost 22. I _need_ to grow up."

And that was how Roxas Strife and Axel Highwind became neighbors.

* * *

"What do you think?" Axel asked, nervous. Roxas smiled, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. Axel rested his head on Roxas's shoulder.

"I love it." Roxas kissed Axel's neck.

"Mmmmmmmmm," was Axel's reply. _Neck kisses, are nice. Like a butterfly or something._

Roxas pulled out a present. "Here."

"Eh?"

"It's a birthday present. I felt bad because you gave me stuff and I didn't know you back then."

"Well, alright then." Axel said cheerfully, pulling open the black-and-white checkered paper. Inside was a wooden box shaped in a heart. Painted on the cover were the words "AkuRoku" and "You're my Sanctuary."

_Where fears and lies melt away._

Axel's apple-green eyes filled with tears. "It's beautiful…Roxy."

"Everyone needs a heart-shaped box," Roxas said cheerfully but his boyfriend noted a little relief and sighed…his poor Roxy was always stressed about giving presents (would they like it? Please like it! Please love me!) "To put their love in. I just hope it won't end like Cobain's!"

"Yeah…That one was a box of nightmares," Axel said. To change the subject a little, he asked "what's 'AkuRoku'?"

Roxas laughed and wrapped a hand around Axel's feminine hips. "I have a Japanese grandma on Destiny Islands. She told me the romanization for our names…kinda."

"Well, it's perfect," Axel said. "It's gonna go on my nightstand when I get my new room!"

At the Strife house, Cloud and Leon were making out in Cloud's bed. Cloud was uke-ing. Naminé and Kairi were taking pictures. Blackmail.

* * *

A/N: Hello friends!

A Terminator 2 marching band show would be awesome! It probably wouldn't work, though…

Finally I just came out and said it-Shera is Axel and Reno's mom. Enough hints!

I have to agree with Axel-neck kisses are nice. No teeth, just lips…

Is uke-ing even a word? Hm…Looks like we know who won Worms World Party (Which is a real, groovy game!) And Naminé and Kairi are being evil!

**Edit July 2010: **Ummm...I had made a mistake on the timeline. Kairi would have been like twelve or something if she was Cid's biological daughter.

Next: Axel is a girl for a day.

Nierx


	14. Of Makeup, Little Sisters, and Weddings

A Transvestite Romance

Chapter 14: Of Makeup, Little Sisters, and Weddings

* * *

Roxas smirked, applying the final touches to Axel's makeup. "You're gonna be pretty."

"As long as I don't look _too _much like a girl," Axel drawled. His hair had been combed out of its back, spiky look. It now had a slight wave to it. Kairi was a wonder with hair. She had giggled and danced her way out of the room. The new transvestite was afraid Kairi was going to retrieve Naminé and or Sora. Kuroshitsuji's (Black Butler) _Lullaby_ was blasting from Axel's (borrowed) laptop.

"This is a good song," Roxas mused. He put lipstick on Axel's thin lips. "There. All done!"

Axel gaped at his reflection. "Kairi could learn a couple things from you. She never wears makeup."

"Kairi's a tomboy, darling. She can do hair because Nami taught her."

Axel gazed in awe at his reflection. His freckles, small pimples, and badly aged tattoos were covered up with _concealer_. His eyes were rimmed with a dark purple and gold eye shadow. His pale eyelashes were now black and long thanks to fake eyelashes and mascara. His hair had the aforementioned wave and had been pulled up into a bun with what looked like brightly colored chopsticks. _Hmmm…Pei Wei._ So what-Axel was hungry. Two strands of red locks dangled in front of his eyes.

"Wow," he murmured. "You are freakishly good at this." The redhead planted a kiss on Roxanne's cheek.

She giggled. "Shall we call you Alex, then?" she sang, hands behind her back and grinning-a la Aerith.

"As long as I call you Roxy." Axel smirked-it looked a lot more teasing with a hot pink mouth.

"Fine." Roxanne threw up her hands in mock dismay. Martika's _Toy Soldiers_ came on the playlist. "Why do you have this on here?"

"Cuz of the video attached to it. It's a Wammy Boy's Tribute."

"I see." Roxy about-faced so fast she blurred before Alex's eyes. "Let's go say hi to Kairi before she ambushes us!" She grabbed the red-head's arm and dragged her out the door.

Kairi was sitting on the loveseat in the Strife's basement with the full crew: Sora, Riku, Naminé, Zexion, Demyx. And Marluxia?

Naminé blushed. "I didn't know that you would be dressing up Axel" she exclaimed at Roxanne's surprise.

"Nah, it's fine," Alex said, smiling. "Good to see you again." _Something about this guy…just grates._

"Glad to hear it," Marluxia said smoothly.

"And now we have another Emmy!" Demyx squealed. Everyone stared at Demyx. Zexion smirked, hiding it between his fringe and his copy of _Uglies_.

"What?" Riku asked, turning to look at Demyx; Sora took this opportunity to blast Riku's Storm trooper to pieces.

"Weeeeeell," Demyx spun around, "we have Roxy, and Zexy, and Demy, and Nami…Now we have Marly!" he exclaimed.

Marluxia looked amused. "Okay, then." His arm was around Naminé, but it wasn't possessive. The eldest triplet had a pink flower in her hair. The two siblings resolved to ask Aerith about it later.

"I asked Marluxia to accompany us to Aunt Aerith's and Zack's wedding," Naminé explained. "And Aerith said that it was fine."

"Meh," Sora muttered.

Then Demyx pwned everyone in Rock Band. Alex was laughing as Kairi took a picture of the entire group. Perhaps he could be Alex again sometime...

* * *

Life was good as a Highwind. For the first time, Axel experienced a stable home environment. And it felt good. Shera (a chemistry teacher) and Cid (a mechanic) went to work, Axel and Kairi went to school, they all ate dinner together-a sit down meal, home-cooked. Axel and Kairi cooked once a week.

All Shera and Cid asked of them was to keep his room clean, wash his dishes, and clean his bathroom. Roxas couldn't come over without an adult but they could go to a public place or hang out with friends alone.

Kairi and her big brother grew closer. She was an imp, he creamed her in Mario Cart, she made him bleed in Halo. She and Axel could argue about sci-fi or comics and manga. They both ate guacamole on their eggs. They both admired Thoreau. She hated Phantom of the Opera (Erik's a big jerk) while Axel adored it (it's about man's hatred).

Reno adored the ground Kairi walked on. He bought her new books and CDs until Cid made him quit it. He taught her the tricks of the "bad boys" and how to recognize druggies.

* * *

21st August 2009. Aerith's and Zack's wedding day. It was in an abandoned church eerie similar to the one in Midgar. "Strange, isn't it? But that's how the world is," Aerith said at the reception.

It was a Kingdom Hearts version-belief that your "heart" will return to the heart-shaped moon in the sky.

"You look beautiful," Marluxia said to Naminé. She blushed, looking at her light pink dress, holding a bouquet of yellow and white flowers.

"Lilies. A marvelous choice."

"Aerith grows her own-she owns a flower shop."

Roxas couldn't help it-he laughed at Axel. The redhead scowled, his tall, skinny frame making the suit fall off him. His hair had been tamed and pulled back into a ponytail. Pulling the blond into a kiss, he murmured, "Shut up."

"Okay boys, that's enough," Shera teased. Roxas's mouth fell open.

"You look great, Shera."

"Thanks, Roxie. You're very sweet." She was wearing a neat skirt-suit and her hair returned to a dark red. Her black cat-like glasses were perched on her nose. "I decided that it was time to quit dying my hair."

"No wonder we get so many questions about our wonderful hair," Axel commented. "I figured that Father's family was all blondes." Shera swatted his head.

Sora was petting Riku's hair. "So shiny and soft," he cooed. Riku smiled, poking one of Sora's light chocolate spikes. He was proud of his hair, letting it grow out into a shoulder-length wave since the cancer was destroyed.

"How did you have darker hair when you were younger but now have lighter shades? And I know that you don't dye it."

Sora grinned. "Well-"

The wedding itself was simplistic but still pretty. Aerith was dressed in a beautiful white dress with yellow and white flowers braided along with her pink ribbon into her hair. Zack looked dashing in his tux, X-shaped scar giving him a roguish appearance, with Cloud at his side.

Leon had cropped his hair for the occasion, the chestnut locks cut to his chin. He smirked at Cloud, the ex-SeeD comfortable in his neat suit.

Then the wedding verse was read by the priest.

"_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

_or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky —_

_one sky, one destiny._"

The couple kissed, Aerith's hand tracing his scar. They were finally husband and wife.

* * *

Roxas and Axel scooped up cake with Sora and Riku, Naminé and Marluxia, and Kairi and went into Aerith's garden. The ties were shucked off, knotted around their arms, as if the garment were arm-bands. Twilight had come and gone. Now the night was a cool and blue light was everywhere. They all thanked the Gods that the church surprisingly had air-conditioning.

Axel was humming Phantom's _Music of the Night_ under his breath as Roxas massaged his shoulders. Kairi rolled her eyes.

Roxas stood up. "Anybody want a soda?" Everyone shook their hands. "'Kay, be right back."

Aerith had gone to change into a cute, pink, cotton dress to be casual. Roxas almost made it to the fridge when he saw Zack and Cloud sat at the kitchen table. Zack had a sad look in his eyes as he swirled his glass of red wine. "Angeal would have loved to be here, Z."

Zack gave a grim smile. "He would have called me 'Puppy' and joke about how I found the perfect wife for a hyper husband." He covered his face in his hands. Cloud patted his partner's long black spikes.

"He would have forgiven you, Zack," Cloud whispered.

Roxas left the kitchen without the soda, troubled.

* * *

A/N: Hello, hello! I have returned after a long absence! Question: Should I make Marluxia a creepy, evil guy or a sweet, caring guy? Should I give Kai a boyfriend (or a crush) and if so, who?

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed for characters and songs.

Nierx


	15. PreShow

A Transvestite Romance

Chapter 15: Pre_Show

* * *

It was the end of August. School would start in two weeks. The weather had climbed into the triple digits for a couple of days. Then Riku suggested something.

"Drammatcia tour?" Sora asked, excitedly. Riku nodded.

"My brothers got me tickets, as they are performing alongside Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper, and Shibuya. Everyone can come."

"For real?" Roxas demanded, as Sora was jumping up and down on his bed.

"Yes! Three of Japan's best bands and America's sexiest band of brothers is playing in _Twilight Town, Kansas_! Can you believe it?"

Zexion simply smirked while Demyx danced around the room, playing on his sitar. The mulhawk teen showed enough emotion for both of them.

Kairi squealed and started spinning. Naminé started a new collection of art.

Axel couldn't believe it. The bands he had never really listened to, but he was excited that Roxie was excited.

* * *

Cloud sighed, kissing Leon's cheek as he left for Wall Street. It was time to go back to work. That meant leaving the triplets alone for weeks on end. They could relay on Shera and Cid and Leon would be there. But he always hated leaving.

"Be safe, Spiky," Leon said, watching his recorded _General Hospital_.

"Thanks, Squall."

The eldest Strife got on Fenrir, kicked it on, and pulled away.

"How is our work?" Genesis demanded. He was the leader of the Organization. He had a fondness for dressing in red and black, his hair was a bright red-brown color, and he was a sort of radical in the mob.

"Just fine," Xemnas smirked. "The day of the Drammatcia concert, a big shipment of Materia will be moved. The police will be on guard because of so many people in a tiny town. We will slip through their fingers."

"Excellent."

The top members of the Organization were there: Genesis and Xemnas, of course, plus Cloud, Zack, Xigber, Vexen, and Kuja. More of the gang were on Skype, listening to the meeting.

Cloud mentally went through the list.

Genesis: Co-Leader. Redish hair, blue eyes. Old friend of Sephiroth.

Xemnas: Co-Leader. Silver hair, orange eyes. Emotionless, has business connections.

Xigbir: Assassian. Black hair streaked with gray. Yellow (?) eyes. Wears eye patch. Thinks he is funny.

Vexen: Scientist. Blond hair, green eyes. Creates Materia to make the drugs stronger.

Kuja: Arms dealer. Silver hair, dark eyes. Somewhat my Uncle. Called my Dad "brother…" Not much is known about him.

So what were Zack and Cloud doing there? It was simple. Zack had removed his mentor, Angeal, from the Organization, taking his seat. Cloud was the mercenary. "Cowgirl" and "T," ran the Seventh Heaven bar down the street and picked up useful information, despite the fact that they were also undercover cops.

Cloud ran a hand through his tidy spikes and glanced at the silver Nobody tattoo on his left wrist-the tattoo that kept him from getting any other job.

Not that he would choose any other job in the world. He got a flexible work schedule (surprisingly), great health care (also surprisingly), an adrenaline rush, and a great feel of accomplishment.

* * *

Marluxia se Fleurir was known to be a charmer as well as known across the nation as a botanist at the "tender" age of seventeen. He liked Naminé-she was different than any other girl he met. Usually, he would go for loud, blonde, rich, and _older_ (than him) women.

Take that Larxene ShinRa, for example. Crazy. Extremely smart and business savvy. But crazy all the same; she also couldn't understand any flower symbolism. The pinkette gave Naminé pink and white roses (grace and purity respectively), while Larxene received white rosebuds.

"Oh, Marluxia, these are so pretty!" she gushed. "I'll get a vase right away. You're the best." As she vanished into her penthouse kitchen, Marluxia sighed, adjusting his bowtie. Heiress nymph or not, she should realize that white rosebuds mean "the heart that knows no love."

Naminé replied to the pink and white bouquet with white jonquil and sunflowers (affection returned, adoration and pure thoughts).

* * *

Axel wandered in to Naminé's room one day. How did he do that? The redhead fell against the door. Sora pushed him jokingly; Naminé whipped her head out and dragged Axel into the room.

White. That's all Axel saw for a moment before he got his bearings. White bed, white bookcase, white desk. Clean, too, except for the large blotches of color that stained the pure carpet. A mural was started on the wall: the Town's famous Clock Tower, lines being projected from the ceiling, and slowly painted over. "It helps me create realistic geometric shapes; geometry's not my strong point," a voice murmered. Naminé shut the door behind him, blending into the white of the wall in her white sundress.

"It's still amazing. You are an awesome person, Nami."

A blush to color those pale cheeks. "Thanks. I have plans for that one. Every time when muse strikes, I paint on my walls. That's why it's white."

He touched her shoulder; she smiled at his bony warm hand. "I'll let you see it when it's done."

"I'd like it." An aura of a soft friendship permeated the air.

"Sit," she pointed at the desk.

"Wha?" But he did as the artist demanded. It's not wise to disobey one with the power of paint.

"Your face…It'll be interesting to paint. It's so pointed…And your eyes."

"I was actually here for…" He trailed off, seeing her expression.

"Roxas is in the shower. He takes forever. You should see our water bills."

When the work was done for the day, Roxas joined them along with Sora and a deck of cards. Until Axel left for dinner, a ferocious bout of blackjack and poker commenced, teens munching on Leon's cookies, Nittle Grasper blaring from the iHome, and the smell of home in the air.

* * *

Cloud entered McDonald's with faint loathing. French fries reminded him of the time he was a junkie on the poor side of Town, fixing and eating packages of small fries and apple pies from the Golden Arches.

"Hi, welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you?" asked the hyper eighteen year old. She was Japanese and her hair was in a bob behind her visor.

"Number two, no pickles."

"For here or to go?" The Spiky Wolf hesitated; the girl's name was Yuffie, she looked familiar, but on the other hand, he didn't want to be here longer than necessary.

"For here." If memory served from the countless gang members on this side of the Town that worked here, they got a small break. He would stay and wait until she ate her dinner.

Less than a half an hour later, Yuffie came out from behind the register with a mocha frappe with tons of whipped cream piled on top, a quarter pounder, and a large fry.

"You still here?" she asked curiously, sitting across from him in the booth.

"Yup. You're Godo Kisaragi's daughter." It was a statement from cold lips with even frostier blue eyes.

The girl's bubbly brown eyes glazed over. "Yeah. He wasn't a good father.:

"I figured that. Nobody in this town has good parents."

"You run with the Nobodies. They are financed by the Organization. You're Spiky Wolf, Number VII." There was no fear in those warm eyes, just sadness.

Cloud nodded. "That would be correct."

"Have you come for me? Kidnapping, trying to press-gang me into the Nobodies?" She dipped a fry into the mocha, checked to make sure that it had whipped cream, and popped it into her mouth. The man shuddered.

"Nope. In fact, I have a secret for you, if you'll hear it." He scooted around, put an arm around the girl and drew her close. The blonde put his lips to her ears, as if to kiss it. "I'm an undercover cop. I can help." Those brown eyes widened.

"Help me do what?"

"A new life, O great ninja Yuffie, the single white rose of Wutai."

"Impressive. You even know the online game I visit."

* * *

_Dear Zex,_

_ I hope everything's going well in Kansas. Everything here is going well, too. Tidus and Waaka aided our school's blitzball team to victory. Do you have a boyfriend? I miss you. Mom's the same as always, big surprise. Maybe you could visit soon. We could go to the beach and eat hotdogs and smores like we used to. You could help Mom._

_Love,_

_Xion (XOXOXO)_

_P.S.: I hope you like the seashell inside. It reminded me of you._

Zexion stared at the letter for a long time, clutching the blue seashell in his hand. Part of him wanted to chuck the seashell at the wall. Slowly, he unclenched his white knuckled fingers from it. Put it up to his ear and listened to the sea. The sea brought up good times. The water brought up bad times.

The sounds of the ocean mixed with the sound of water running from a tap and his head being shoved under it, the lady screaming for him to drown. He shivered and brought the quilt from his bed around his shoulders.

"You okay, Zexion?" asked the red-haired woman in the kitchen.

"Just fine, Ariel," he replied, tilting his head so the slate-blue-purple hair covered the tears in his eyes. The line of his mouth might be a smile or it might be a grimace.

"What do you want for dinner? Eric's coming home tonight."

_Dear Sis,_

_ I'm good. Demyx, my foster "brother" is good, too. He plays the sitar and is on the school swim team. His hair is crazy-I cannot decide if it is a mullet or a Mohawk. I'll give you a picture too._

_ Sorry I missed your birthday. Fifteen's a good age. Hope you ate a big tub of frosting for me._

_ Have you been reading Shakespeare still? My copy of 'A Midsummer Night's dream is in the ceiling tile above my bed. It is my favorite, and therefore, battered. Please be careful. Do not let Tidus coax you into the water while you are reading it on the beach._

_ Roxas, the boy I told you about, is dating Axel. Axel used to live across the hall, but now he lives with his mother and adopted father and his sister. It is a long story._

_ I have a crush-_

"What'cha doing, Zexy?" a voice interrupted Zexion mid-sentence.

"Writing to Xion." A little smile showed on his face.

"Ahhh…" He noticed the last sentence. "Who's your crush? Tell me! Tell me!" the aqua-eyed musician begged. The adorable emo boy blushed.

"No."

"Why not-I'll bully it out of you!" Inspiration struck. "I will take you to the pool right now!"

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

Demyx stuck out his chin, attempting to look bold, dangerous, but only looking adorable. "Try me." Zexion tried to lunge away, but Demyx grabbed the back of his T-Shirt. "Ariel, we'll be back soon! We're gonna walk to the pool!"

And the sandy haired mullet teen dragged the squirming Schemer out of the apartment.

"Now, then," Demyx said. They were sitting by the side of the neighborhood pool. Looking around, Zexion ascertained that everybody went home. Damn. "Tell me who your crush is or I will shove you into the pool."

Everything blurred, Zexion lunged away from the teen, but Demyx dived for the smaller boy, trapping Zexion with his body. It was an awkward position. Demyx was on top of Zexion, arms on the bottom's chest, legs intertwined. Zexion blushed.

"Is it me?" Demyx asked. He smelled like his ocean-scented body wash, clean and salty. Instantly, Zexion remembered the times he spent with Xion at the beach, meeting Lexaeus, the body-builder/lifeguard. His auburn hair. The day the older teen, almost a man, rescued him from drowning in the bathtub. The man who called him Ienzo, the teen who Zexion adored, his first kiss on the beach.

"Just tell him," rumbled Lexaeus, across the country and memory.

"Yes."

Demyx stood up. "I'm sorry, but uhh…" The boy seemed nervous. "I can't…I just can't Zexy." He looked sad. "But we can still be friends! Brothers! Right?"

Zexion looked so heartbroken, laying on the concrete, that Demyx wanted to hug him, but restrained himself. Mixed signals would be a bad thing.

"Yeah…"

When they got to the apartment, not looking at each other, Zexion brutally scribbled over _"I have a crush"_ and wrote _"he broke my heart."_

"_He broke my heart._

_ I don't think I can come home if Mom hasn't changed. I wouldn't help her, instead, just push her over the edge. Has Lexaeus written you anything? He hasn't written anything to me. I hope he has, but not send it because of the court._

_ You deserve someone who will treat you like a lady, Xion, a boy who will treat you like you are one in a million and will reveal his true self to you. Lexaeus was like that to me, a gentleman, and so was Demyx, even though in his clue headedness didn't realize it._

_Love,_

_Zexion_

On the envelope was the address: Xion Cloak, 659 W. Seaside Lane, Destiny Islands, California.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Axel asked, seeing his boyfriend in the doorframe. Roxas grinned, running a hand through his spiked hair.

"Yup." The boy that was going to the concert was a hybrid of Roxas and Roxanne. He was wearing beige and blue skinny capris, a black tank top, his star necklace, black-and-white checkered hoodie cut off at the elbows, and classic graffitied black Converse. Her face had Roxanne's makeup and her ears had Roxanne's piercings in both ears and the cartilage.

"You look nice," Axel said, pulling him into a kiss.

"C'mon you guys! Stop making it out and move it!" Sora yelled, appearing behind Roxas, Naminé trailing the baby of the family.

Axel jumped into Cid's white work van with Zexion and Demyx in the back, avoiding each others gaze. Sora sat next to Riku and wrapped him in a Dino-Sor hug. Kairi waved at Sora from the driver's seat. Roxas sat in-between Zexion and Demyx while Axel rode shotgun. Apparently, Axel or Kairi wouldn't get a car without a job and paying for part of the insurance and the car. In this economy, it would not happen for a long time.

"Have a good time," Shera called, waving from the front porch.

"And don't do anything stupid with that van!" Cid called. "Or I'll have both your asses!"

"Yes sir!" came the chorus in various forms of excitement.

And they were off to Dark City, Kansas, two hours down the road, Nirvana blaring.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a quick update! Sorry about the lack of Zemyx. Enter reality in the form of a mega negation (Meh). And a little of Zexion's past was resolved. And Cloud goes back to work! And Yuffie shows up!

Nierx


End file.
